Eu vou lhe esperar
by Clube Torturadoras de Furuba
Summary: Após tantos anos, finalmente o Kamisama renasceu, porém sua infância não será tranqüila, devido ao ódio que Ren Sohma, nutre pela menina. FANFIC FINALIZADA!
1. O nascimento do novo Kamisama

**_Nome: _**Eu vou lhe esperar

_**Anime:**__ Fruits Basket_

_**Tipo: **__Romance e drama_

_**Casais: **__Shigure e Akito_

_**Autor:**__ Clube das Torturadoras de Furuba_

Todos os personagens da história pertencem a Natsuki Takaya, mas ela empresta eles para a gente continuar a se diivertir contando **Outras Histórias de Fruits Basket.**

**Sinopse: **Após tantos anos, finalmente o Kamisama renasceu, porém sua infância não será tranqüila, devido ao ódio que Ren Sohma, nutre pela menina. O único amigo que tem é o possuído pelo espírito do cão. A amizade se transforma em amor, mas o final da maldição de Kureno Sohma e Ren Sohma acaba mudando o romance dos dois.

A fanficton já está toda publicada. São no total 28 capítulos.

* * *

Eu vou lhe esperar

**_"Sonhei com a pessoa amada desde então tudo havia fugido do meu controle" (Shigure Sohma)_ **

_"Nós nos encontraremos em breve"_

-Ahn... Quem falou isso?! "Shigure estava ainda dormindo, mas escutou claramente uma voz que lhe chamava e começa a chorar"

-Shigure. O que aconteceu? "Sua mãe entra no quarto após ouvir a voz do menino" Mas porque você está chorando? "Fica parada ao lado da cama, mas não se aproxima do garoto"

-Não foi nada. Eu estava apenas sonhando. Foi isso. "Shigure volta a cobrir a cabeça com o cobertor e se vira na cama, e quando percebe que a mãe saiu do quarto, volta a chorar novamente"

#Ele está voltando. Só pode ser isso. Depois de muitos anos vamos nos encontrar novamente. Estaremos todos juntos novamente para mais uma festa# "Shigure após permanecer um pouco mais na cama resolve se levantar"

-Bom dia Tori-chan. "Ayame se aproxima de Hatori que está sentado no banco do jardim em frente da casa do Shigure. As casas dos três estão próximas dentro da sede"

-Bom dia Ayaa-chan. Pelo visto você também acordou chorando como eu.

-Sim... "Ayame se senta ao seu lado" Escutei uma voz me chamando e acordei chorando. Será que o Gure-nii também sonhou? "os dois olham para a janela do quarto do Shigure"

-Acho que mais um possuído vai nascer. Senti uma coisa parecida quando o Ri-chan nasceu há dois anos atrás.

-Hum... Até agora já somos em cinco. "Ayame começa a chutar algumas pedrinhas que estavam a sua frente"

-Mas dessa vez não será um dos signos quem nascerá. Tenho certeza que é ele. "Shigure se aproxima de seus primos e se senta no chão diante deles"

-Então o Gure-nii também sonhou. "Ayame chuta uma das pedrinhas na direção do Shigure"

-Ei Ayaa, cuidado com essas pedras. Não se esqueça que eu sou mais forte que você. "Shigure chuta outra das pedras em direção de Ayame"

-Vamos lá ver se o Reno-chan também sonhou. "Hatori se levanta e os outros o acompanham"

-RENO-CHAN!! RENO-CHAN!! SAÍ AÍ!! "Shigure grita na frente da casa do Kureno"

-Pára de gritar! Cada dia você fica mais mal educado! "A mãe de Kureno vai até a porta para chamar a atenção do possuído pelo espírito do cachorro"

-Bom dia Gure-nii, Tori-chan e Aya-chan. "Kureno aparece por detrás da mãe e segurando o um dos seus pequenos carrinhos"

-Você também acordou chorando? "Os três se aproximam de Kureno para observar-lo melhor"

-Tá na cara que ele chorou Gure-nii. "Ayame segura na mão do Kureno" Vamos Reno-chan, vamos nos encontrar com aquele que estava chamando por nós.

#Quem será a vítima dessa vez? É por isso que eu não quero mais ter nenhum outro filho. Não quero ser mãe de outra dessas criaturas# "A mãe de Kureno entra para casa novamente"

**--Na sede--**

-Bom dia Akira, meu amor. "Assim que acorda Ren se virá para abraçar o marido que é acordado pelo carinho da esposa"

-Bom dia Ren. Como é maravilhoso ser acordado assim, com esse lindo sorriso seu.

-E assim será por muitos e muitos anos. "Ren deita-se e coloca a cabeça no peito do marido e sente suas mãos a acariciarem seus longos cabelos negros"

-Sou muito feliz por a ter ao meu lado. Sinto como se nós já estivéssemos casados a muitos anos e não poucos meses.

-Será que algum dia todos do clã iram perceber o grande amor que nos une? "Ren levanta a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Akira e vê o forte brilho que surge em seu olhar"

-Ren, como você está mais linda hoje. "Akira aproxima o rosto da esposa do seu e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado"

-Porque será que aqueles moleques estão sentados ali fora?

-Mas as crianças não estão fazendo nada senhora Yoko.

-E porque não vão procurar alguma coisa para fazerem? "A governanta da casa do patriarca olha para o corredor dos quartos" O Senhor Akira não pode ficar tantas horas assim sem se alimentar e aquela mulher sabe disso.

-Eles são recém-casados senhora Yoko, é normal que queiram ficar sozinhos no quarto.

-NÃO ME LEMBRA QUE AQUELAZINHA SE CASOU COM ELE.

-Humm... Não sei o porquê, mas não gosto daquela velha. "Shigure olha com raiva para a governanta que gritava com a outra empregada na sala"

-Fala da senhora Yoko? "Hatori olha para as mulheres"

-Ela me dá um pouco de medo... Acho que ela parece com uma bruxa...

-Ahahahahah, quando você ficar grande como a gente não terá mais medo de bruxas, Reno-chan... "Ayame faz algumas cócegas em Kureno"

"Os quatros estão sentados próximos a fonte que há na entrada da mansão da sede dos Sohmas, a casa onde o patriarca Akira mora"

-Ei Tori-chan, o seu pai deu quanto tempo mais de vida para o nosso patriarca? "Shigure pergunta baixinho, não sendo ouvido pelo Ayame e o Kureno que estavam distraídos com o carrinho do possuído do galo"

-Pelo que escutei o meu pai falando, acho que ele não viverá muito tempo não.

-Lá está! Lá está! "Os olhos de Shigure se enchem de lágrimas assim que Ren aparece na sala acompanhada de Akira"

"Assim que os outros possuídos a vêm começam a chorar também e todos correm em direção a casa"

-Bom dia senhor Patriarca, o senhor sabe que não pode alterar os horários de suas refeições...

-A Ren e eu vamos tomar nosso café agora, senhora Yoko.

"Os dois caminham em direção da cozinha quando de repente as crianças entram chorando na casa e ficam parados diante da Ren"

-Mas porque esses meninos entraram correndo?? Porque vocês estão chorando? "Ren pergunta assustada olhando para os quatro possuídos"

-É ele mesmo... Ele está aqui... "Shigure se aproxima e coloca a mão na barriga da Ren"

-Do que está falando, Gure-chan? "Akira se ajoelha para falar com a criança"

-Aquele que rege os doze signos está voltando. Falou com a gente num sonho hoje. Ele está aqui na barriga dela...

"Ren olha para as crianças com um olhar de profundo desprezo e raiva e tira a mão de Shigure que ainda estava em sua barriga"

-Que maravilha senhor patriarca. O senhor será pai da criança especial para os doze. Todos do clã devem saber imediatamente disso. "Yoko saí da sala"

-Ren, você está grávida! "Akira abraça a esposa" -Não posso acreditar que iremos realizar esse meu sonho. Vamos ter um fruto do nosso amor.

"Ren sente as lágrimas de Akira molhando o seu quimono"

-Somente você poderia ser a mãe da criança especial para os doze. Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

"Ren ainda está um pouco atordoada com a notícia dada pelos possuídos de sua gravidez, mas começa a sentir um pouco de alegria ao ver a felicidade que o patriarca está sentindo"

-Sim, seremos os pais do futuro patriarca da família Sohma. Certamente esse menino será tão lindo quanto você, Akira...

"O casal caminha em direção da cozinha enquanto que as crianças continuam chorando na sala"

-Mas que felicidade! Que felicidade senhor patriarca, a criança escolhida será o seu filho. Já pedi para avisar a todos do clã de que daqui a nove meses teremos o deus dos possuídos. Há muito tempo que a criança especial não nascia. Desejo que em breve também nasça o possuído pelo espírito do rato.

-Senhora Yoko, será que dessa vez os treze possuídos estarão juntos novamente? "Akira está caminhando pelo pequeno jardim que fica ao lado do quarto do casal acompanhado pela governanta"

-Certamente que sim. O senhor verá como em breve nascerá mais um dos possuídos. Seria uma grande felicidade se o próximo fosse o rato, não seria?

-Sim, assim poderia morrer tranqüilo sabendo que o meu filho terá sempre a companhia do rato, aquele que entre os doze está mais próximo de deus.

-Ele será muito amado por todos. O senhor viu a emoção que os quatros possuídos sentiram ao ver a senhora Ren? O enlace entre eles é muito forte, algo que a gente não pode entender e nem explicar.

-Como eu estou feliz. Eu terei um filho... um filho... A minha vida não terá sido em vão, eu terei um filho.. E ele será a criança escolhida, a criança especial para os possuídos.

**By Kyo**


	2. O reencontro

Os nove meses da gravidez da Ren passaram rapidamente

"Os nove meses da gravidez da Ren passaram rapidamente. A enorme felicidade que Akira sentia contagiava a esposa, que fazia vários planos para eles e o filho"

-Do que vamos brincar hoje, Gure-chan? "Os quatros estão caminhando pela sede"

-Ahh, porque que eu nunca posso escolher as brincadeiras, heim Tori-chan? Porque você só pergunta para o Gure-nii?

-Porque a gente é maior que você, e, portanto vocês têm que fazer aquilo que a gente quer, né Tori-chan?! "Shigure olha para o Hatori e lhe dá uma piscada com o olho direito"

-Mas não vale.. Vocês dois só têm alguns meses mais. Eu já tenho quase 6 anos também...

-E a gente já tem quase sete, seu bobo. "Shigure mostra a língua para Ayame e saí correndo pelo jardim"

-Vamos Aya-chan, vamos pegar ele, vamos.. "Kureno e Ayame saem correndo atrás do Shigure enquanto que o Hatori fica por alguns instantes parado, observando o seu pai que está entrando apressado na mansão do patriarca"

-EI GURE-CHAN, CORRE AQUI!... "Hatori grita chamando o possuído pelo espírito do cachorro e lhe faz um sinal para que ele venha até ele"

-UFFF...Ufff... o que foi Tori-chan?? "Shigure chega correndo e fica parado com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e com a cabeça baixa"

-O meu pai foi para a casa do patriarca, acho que ele já vai nascer.

-Ufff.. não é ele, é ELA! "Shigure olha para o Hatori" Você não sabia, Tori-chan?

"Hatori acena que não sabia com a cabeça"

**--Na sede dos Sohmas--**

_BUAAA BUAAAAA_

-Escutou senhora Yoko, nasceu! Nasceu! "Akira se levanta do sofá e corre para a porta do quarto do casal, que logo é aberta pelo médico"

-Parabéns senhor patriarca, a sua filha nasceu.

-FILHA?!. Mas eu estava esperando um menino! Era um MENINO.

-Calma Ren. "Akira se aproxima da cama e beija a testa da esposa" Não faz mal que seja uma menina, ela será amada por mim da mesma maneira.

-Veja senhor patriarca, a sua filha é linda. "Yoko segura a criança e a entrega para o pai"

-Então é uma pequena deusa?! Minha pequena Akito, a criança especial para todos nós.

**By Kyo**

* * *

-Não pode ser! Deveria ser menino!

-Não importa-diz Akira- ela é nossa filha e o que importa é nosso carinho por ela

-Mas o patriarca...não pode ser uma mulher! Nunca foi antes e não irá mudar agora! Nós a criaremos como um garoto...essa é minha decisão...

-Se essa é a vontade da mulher q eu amo...assim será feito, deixe-me segura-la, que linda criança...

Ren concordou, mas olhou com ciúmes para Akira que segurava a pequena Akky.

No jardim, Aaya, Hatori e Kureno Brincavam de pega-pega, com exceção de Shigure que olhava pensativo para a casa sede sentado em um canto:

-Ei! Gure-nii! Venha brincar! – chama Ayame.

-Você está muito pensativo-Ayame se aproxima de Shigure – o q houve?

-Ahn? Nada! Estava apenas pensando sobre o novo patriarca...

Shigure se levanta e caminha em direção aos outros:

-Agora eu sou o pegador!!

Todos saem correndo.

Surge Dona Yoko na porta e grita:

-Ei! Pirralhos! Venham aqui!

Com medo, todos se aproximam:

-Parem de fazer esse estardalhaço em frente a casa de nosso patriarca! O senhor Akira necessita de repouso! Quero vocês longe daqui, entenderam?

Shigure olha para ela com um ar de raiva, todos se afastam e vão brincar longe dali, apenas Shigure não está muito animado.

-Ai...eu tô cansado...-diz Kureno- acho q vou para casa...

-Eu também – diz Aaya- brincamos o dia todo!

-Então acho q também vou...-diz Hatori

Todos se despedem e vão para suas respectivas casas, apenas Shigure fica lá fora, aproveita que não tem ninguém por perto e se aproxima da casa sede.

Shigure nota uma janela aberta, observa, não tem ninguém lá, ele pula a janela, passa por alguns corredores e entra em um quarto, lá está a pequena Akky, dormindo tranqüilamente abraçada a seu ursinho de pelúcia em seu bercinho.Shigure se aproxima e a observa.

Nesse momento, surge Yoko à porta:

-Ora essa...temos um invasorzinho?

**By Meroko**

* * *

"Shigure assustado se afasta do berço assim que escuta a voz da velha senhora"

-O que está fazendo aí? "Yoko se aproxima da recém-nascida para verificar se o garoto não tinha colocado nenhum bicho em cima dela"

-Eu não tava fazendo nada. Só queria ver a neném.

-Você é uma praga, moleque. Após que ia fazer alguma coisa com a criança. "Yoko lhe pega pela orelha" Não sabe que você tem que respeitar Akito? Não importa que seja menor que você, deve sempre fazer o que ele quiser. "Yoko tira Shigure do quarto ainda puxando sua orelha"

-ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO SUA VELHA. ME SOLTA! EU SÓ QUERIA VER A MENINA!

-Como você sabe que é uma menina? "A governanta solta imediatamente a orelha do garoto" Quem te falou?

-Eu sei. Eu sempre sonhava com ela.

-Some daqui moleque.

"Shigure saí correndo da mansão enquanto a senhora Yoko caminha em direção ao quarto do patriarca"

#O senhor patriarca terá que falar com o pai dos possuídos, essas crianças não poderão tratar Akito como se fosse uma mulher. Pela primeira vez aquela idiota da Ren fez algo coerente. Realmente não ficaria bem para o clã ter uma matriarca.

--No quarto do patriarca--

"Akira está sentado na cama ao lado da mulher que está deitada em seu colo"

-Ren, você me fez muito mais feliz hoje. Finalmente tenho uma filha..

-Filho. É um filho!

-Mas porque não quer a criar como uma menina? Certamente ela seria tão linda quanto você, minha querida.

"Ren não gosta da comparação que foi feita entre as duas e se vira, deitando-se na cama"

-Não ficaria bem para o clã. Essa criança será criada como um homem. Você me prometeu.

_Toc Toc_

-Senhora está na hora da criança mamar. "Uma das empregadas entra no quarto trazendo a pequena Akito chorando nos braços"

-Eu não irei amamentar agora, estou muito cansada. "Ren nem se vira para olhar a filha"

-Mas querida, o nosso filho tem que se alimentar. Ele já está chorando de fome.

-Agora eu não quero. A empregada que lhe dê uma mamadeira então.

-Vamos Akito, o papai vai te dar uma mamadeira.

"Akira pega a Bebê no colo e Ren se senta rapidamente na cama"

-Akira, deixe que algumas das empregadas faça isso. Fique aqui comigo.

-Eu já volto, querida. Tenho certeza que o nosso filho irá tomar a sua mamadeira rapidinho para poder voltar para de sua mãe. Não é mesmo, Akito?

"Akira sai brincando com a criança do quarto"

#Ele nunca tinha me deixado sozinha antes. "Ren volta a se deitar na cama" Eu não irei amamentar essa criança. Por culpa dele, o meu Akira me deixou aqui sozinha#

**--Seis meses depois--**

"Os meses avançam. A pequena Akky já está com seis meses. Ren durante esse tempo não a pegou no colo nenhuma única vez. Apesar das constantes pedidos de Akira, ela sempre inventava uma desculpa para não se aproximar da filha"

-Em breve o pequeno Akito estará andando por esse jardim. "Akira passeia com a filha nos braços por um dos jardins da propriedade acompanhado pela governanta" É uma pena que a Ren ainda não queira se aproximar do nosso filho, nem esses passeios ela aceita fazer conosco.

-O doutor comentou que talvez seja melhor chamar um psiquiatra para examina-la.

-Isso nunca! A Ren não está louca! Tenho certeza de que a pouco ela irá se interessar por nosso filho. Ela só precisa se acostumar com a idéia de que já é mãe.

-Sim, senhor patriarca.

-Mas até a mamãe começar a gostar de você, o papai irá lhe dar tanto carinho e amor que nem irá sentir a falta da mamãe. "Akira beija carinhosamente o rosto da filha" Olha, Akito, veja quem está chegando... Diga um oi para o Gure-chan...

"Akira se abaixa com o bebê para que Shigure possa segurar em suas mãozinhas e brincar com ela."

-Veja, senhora Yoko! Veja como Akito fica feliz quando algum dos possuídos está perto dele. Olha como os olhinhos dele brilham...

-Isso deve acontecer por causa do enlace deles, senhor patriarca.

-Sim. O enlace que os unirá para toda a eternidade. O enlace que está no sangue e na alma de todos eles.

**By Kyo**


	3. A fuga de Ren e os novos possuídos

Ren já não suportava o fato de que Akira estava dando mais atenção para Akito do que para ela.

-Yumi! Arrume minhas malas...-diz para uma criada

-M-mas...Senhora Ren! Você não pode abandonar seu Marido e fi...

-Já chega!- diz ren com a voz alterada- apenas obedeça!

-S-sim...Senhora Ren...

Akira está no quarto de seu "filho" brincando com "ele".

-Akito...olha o ursinho! Que bonitinho né?

-Guh! – Akito faz uma careta e joga o ursinho no chão.

-Vamos Akky! Hora da papinha! #Porque minha filha fica sempre tão mau-humorada? Será q eu não à estou criando direito?#

-Guhguh...-Akito vira a cara.

-Senhor Akira!- surge Yoko à porta – a Dona Ren...

-O que?

- A Dona Ren! Ela desapareceu!

-Como??

-Eu fui ver como ela estava em seu quarto, ela não falava com ninguém à dias e estava com um péssimo humor...quando eu abri a porta do quarto não tinha ninguém, e todos seus pertences sumiram...Creio que ela fugiu...Eu avisei para chamarmos um psiquiatra...

-A Ren não é louca! Deve...deve ter acontecido algo! Mande grupos de busca a procurarem!

-Sim senhor patriarca...

Meses se passaram e nada de Ren, Akira já se preocupava do que poderia ter acontecido "Será q ela fugiu por minha causa?"

-Yoko...nenhuma noticia do paradeiro da Ren?

-Por enquanto nada senhor Akira, deveríamos nos preocupar com os preparativos da festa de aniversário do senhor Akito, mês que vem ele completa um ano.

-Como posso me preocupar com festas se minha esposa está desaparecida?

-Senhor Akira, você deveria esquecer aquela mulher, com certeza ela te abandonou! Eu sabia que aquela mulher não prestava...

-Como ousa dizer isso de minha amada Ren? Ela deve estar apenas...Bem! Não importa! Tenho certeza que ela voltará a tempo da festa de aniversário de seu filho! Vá preparando o bufett e os convites! Quero uma festa maravilhosa para meu filhinho...

-Como quiser Senhor Patriarca...

Algumas semanas depois:

-Ei! Shigure!

-O que foi Hatori?

-Fiquei sabendo pelo meu pai que tem mais duas mulheres grávidas em nossa família! E pelo visto serão mais dois possuídos...

-Quais serão dessa vez?...

-Hum...não sei, já somos 5, eu, você, o Kureno, o Aaya e a Rin.

-Hum...talvez sejam o rato...e o gato.

-Como você sabe?

-Não sei...acho que é intuição...

**By Meroko**

* * *

-Senhora Ren.. "Yumi se aproxima de Ren que estava escondida em sua casa" -O senhor Akira teve uma grave recaída em sua saúde.

"Ren levanta a cabeça para olhar a empregada"

-Todos estão falando disso na sede. O seu desaparecimento só agravou ainda mais a saúde do patriarca.

-Você o viu, Yumi?

-O vi sim, senhora. Ele realmente está muito abatido e triste. Acho que ele poderá até morrer de tanta tristeza se a senhora não voltar para casa.

"A empregada sai, e deixa Ren com os seus pensamentos no quarto"

#Eu não quero que o meu Akira morra. Nunca me perdoarei se ele morrer por minha causa. Eu quero ser o motivo para Akira viver. Talvez ele já tenha se enjoado daquela criança. Talvez agora ele passe a me dar mais atenção. Ele está sentindo a minha falta. O meu Akira precisa de mim, aquela criança não conseguiu se transformar no motivo de vida dele. Ele ainda ama mais a mim do que a ela.#

--Na sede--

-Senhor Akira, não quer que eu leve Akito para o seu quarto? Assim o senhor poderá descansar melhor. "Akira estava deitado na cama ao lado da filha"

-Pode levar a criança, senhora Yoko. Eu vou cuidar do meu marido. Ele precisa de mim. "Assim que Akira escuta a voz de Ren, seus olhos voltaram a brilhar e ele se virá para a ver"

-Ren, você voltou. Sabia que iria voltar. "Akira está muito debilitado na cama e tenta se levantar, mas é impedido por Ren"

-Fique deitado, meu amor. Veja como você está?! Perdoe-me por ter feito isso a você. "Ren se ajoelha ao lado da cama e coloca sua cabeça em seu colo, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos negros cobram por completo a pequena criança que dormia ao lado do pai"

"A senhora Yoko sem dizer nada, tira a criança de baixo dos longos cabelos e sai do quarto, levando-a para o berço"

--Algum tempo depois--

" Boato da intuição de Shigure de que havia a possibilidade do possuído do gato ser um dos próximos a nascer, fez com que as duas mulheres que estavam grávidas rejeitassem tanto os seus filhos que as duas crianças acabaram por não nascer."

-Então é verdade senhor Yamada, as duas mulheres rejeitaram tanto os seus filhos a ponto de seus corpos não aceitarem as crianças.

-Sim, senhor patriarca, o medo de ser a mãe do possuído do gato foi maior do que o seu instinto materno. "O pai de Hatori está examinando Akiro no quarto"

-Então é compreensível esse desprezo que a Ren sente pelo nosso filho? Ela fugiu de casa por causa da criança.

-Senhor patriarca, sabemos que nenhuma das mães de algum dos possuídos aceitar por completo o seu filho.

-Mas o senhor também não aceita o seu filho, não? "Akira espera que o médico lhe dê alguma resposta, mas ele nada lhe responde"

--No Jardim --

"Yoko está passeando com a pequena Akito pelo jardim da mansão, quando Hatori e Shigure se aproximam delas"

-Akito gosta muito de vocês. Veja como ele fica feliz quando vocês vêm brincar com ele. Cadê os possuído pela serpente e pelo macaco?

-Eles já estão vindo. "Shigure se senta no chão e Akito caminha até ele"

"Ren que está na sala esperando que o exame em seu marido acabe, observa a cena das crianças pela janela, e percebe a alegria que fica a filha e os possuídos quando estão juntos."

#Todos do clã dizem que essa criança nasceu para ser amada por todos. Que esse enlace que existe entre eles é especial. Eu acho que tudo isso é uma pura fantasia.#

--Aniversario de Akito--

"Akito faz seu primeiro ano de vida, e todos do clã comemoram com uma grande festa. Akira era a pessoa que estava mais feliz na festa. Apesar de sua frágil saúde ele estava comemorando o aniversário de seu filho"

-É impressionante a ligação dos possuídos com Akito. Se ele está chorando basta com que um deles o pegue no colo que imediatamente para de chorar.

-Sim, senhor patriarca. Realmente eles ficam muito felizes juntos. Os meninos já têm um grande respeito por Akito.

-E assim deve ser senhora Yoko. Akito nasceu para ser muito amado e respeitado pelos possuídos, e o meu filho também será um grande patriarca para a família Sohma.

"Os meses avançam e Shigure, Hatori e Ayame passam a freqüentar uma escola masculina escolhida por Akira. Atendendo a um pedido do patriarca da família Sohma o diretor da escola deixa as três crianças na mesma sala de aula.

Akito que herdou a frágil saúde de seu pai, passa os dias na companhia da senhora Yoko, de Akira e do pequeno Kureno.

Mais um dos possuídos nasce quando Akito completa o seu segundo ano de vida. Nasce a possuída pelo espírito do javali"

**by Kyo**


	4. MABUDACHI

MABUDACHI.

-Ei Gure-chan, meu pai falou ontem que nasceu mais um dos possuídos. Nasceu o javali. É uma menina.

-Até que enfim mais uma menina. E essa será criada como sendo menina ou a senhora Ren também vai querer que ela seja tratada como um menino?

-Hohoho... O Guretti ainda não se conformou com a decisão de criar Akito como um menino.. Eu já nem me lembro que ela nasceu como uma menina... hahahah...

-É melhor a gente se esquecer desse detalhe também, Gure-chan. O senhor patriarca foi bem claro de quais serão as nossas punições se a gente revelar esse segredo.

-Tá.. Tá... Eu já me esqueci. Mas que escola mais chata é essa...

"Os três garotos estão sentados no chão durante o recreio, olhando as outras crianças brincarem. Já faz alguns meses que ele estão na escola, mas ainda não conseguiram se aproximar dos outros garotos"

-Você está certo, Guretti. Aqui é muito chato. "Ayame vê uma lagarta morta a sua frente" E se a gente fizesse algo divertido?? "Seus olhinhos brilham ao olhar para a lagarta e os outros garotos entendem o que ele está pensando"

--Na escola--

-Pode se sentar classe!

-Sim, Ryuk-sensei. "Todos os 28 garotos da sala respondem ao mesmo tempo e se sentam sem fazer muito barulho"

-Vamos continuar de onde paramos. "O professor puxa a cadeira para se sentar, mas sem tirar os olhos das crianças, e ao se sentar, escuta um pequeno CRECC e sente algo um pouco úmido em suas calças" AAHRHH!!

"O professor dá um pulo da cadeira e vê que havia uma parte de inseto esmagado nela, e a outra parte estava grudada em sua calça. As crianças começam a ri assim que percebem o que havia acontecido"

-AH AH AH... Deu certo Aaya-chan... HAHAHAH "Shigure fala baixinho no ouvido de Ayame que se senta a sua frente e olha para trás onde se senta Hatori" Não falei que ia dar certo.

"Hatori não consegue lhe responder de tanto que está rindo"

**By Kyo**

* * *

Como punição geral para aquela brincadeira sem graça, o professor passou uma prova de redação valendo três pontos. Pediu que um professor de outra sala vigiasse os alunos enquanto ia trocar as calças.

-Ai, ai... - o "professor substito" ria discretamente - O Ryuk-sensei não consegue controlar uma classe de alunos primários!! às vezes acho que esse homem devia ser mandado embora...

-Ele vai ser demitido por sua culpa, Shigure! - Por acidente, Hatori revelou o chefe da artimanha.

-Rá! - o professor riu - Viram como é fácil descobrir quem foi?

-Hatori, porqueeeeee? - Virou-se para reclamar com Hatori.

-Não se preocupe - o professor colocou a mão no ombro de Shigure - Não vai acontecer nada dessa vez. Ei, posso ver o que você escreveu? - sem saber se tinha permissão, o professor pegou o papel da mesa de Shigure.

-É sobre um casal que tem um filho que é um animal, literalmente.

-Hahaha, nossa, de onde você tirou idéia pra isso?

-Ahn... Eu sonhei. - rindo, Shigure olha para Hatori e para Ayame. Ayame responde a risada, mas Hatori não.

-A idéia é meio estranha, mas a escrita está boa. Continue o bom trabalho!

Mais tarde, no caminho de votla para casa/

-Hehehe, nossa brincadeira foi um sucesso!

-De fato, Guretti! Mas não sei se o Tori-chan gostou muito.

Os três amigos param e notam que Hatori tem um semblante preocupado.

-E se aquele professor for demitido por nossa causa, Shigure?!

-Ah, Tori-chan, deixa disso. Você riu bastante na hora!!

-É, Shigure, mas eu não sabia que ele ia ser demitido!

-Guretti, Tori-chan, parem de brigar, isso é muito feio!

-Shigure, você não pensa nas conseqüências dos seus atos!! A dona Yoko que disse.

-Ora, seu sem graça!! Agora é porta voz dela, é? - Shigure, irritado, empurra Hatori.

-Se você me empurrar de novo, Shigure...

-E aí o quê, espertão? - Shigure investe com o ombro em Hatori, que bate com as costas em um muro. -Você me dedurou porque queria que eu fosse suspenso!!

-Guretti, Tori-chan, não é nada bonito ver dois amigos brigando...

-Ayame, fica longe! - Hatori ajeitou-se para empurrar Shigure de volta. Então, pensou um pouco, e dando as costas para os dois, calmamente disse - Eu sou melhor do que isso, Shigure. E você também é!

-Hatori, volta aqui! Você e o Shigure precisam fazer as pazes!

-Deixa ele ir, Ayame. ELE É UM SEM GRAÇA, MESMO!

Casa da Sede/

-Aya-chan, porque o Gure-nii e o Tori-chan não estão brincando com a gente?

-Eles brigaram hoje por causa de uma brincadeira do Guretti.

-É chato brincar de pega pega só com duas pessoas! - Reclamou Kureno, esmagando pedrinhas de terra com os pés.

-É, tem razão, Reno-chan! Vou falar com eles.

Ayame corre até uma árvore, na qual Shigure está encostado desde que chegou da escola.

-Guretti, faça as pazes com o Tori-chan. Você sabe que ele se preocupa com os outros.

-Vai ficar do lado dele, Ayame? - bravo, Shigure olhou para cima para encarar o colega - Se fizer isso não sou mais seu amigo!!

-Mas o Tori-chan estava certo... Eu acho.

-Então vai ficar com ele, vai, vocês se amam mesmo!! - e virou a cara para o outro lado.

Zangado, Ayame vai até a casa de Hatori, onde o mesmo se encontra lendo sentado na cadeira do lado de fora.

-Tori-chan, eu briguei com o Guretti.

-Mesmo? Ele tirou o dia pra fazer idiotices, mesmo! O que ele te fez, Ayame?

-Eu fui pedir pra ele fazer as pazes com você e ele brigou comig...

-Eu e ele vamos resolver isso, Ayame. Agora com licença, eu preciso estudar!

-... Vocês dois não aceitam ajuda mesmo!!

Mais tarde, Shigure ainda estava sentado debaixo da árvore. Hatori foi até lá.

-Eu acho que o Ayame ficou bravo com a nossa briga.

-Ha, deixa ele. A briga é nossa.

-Porque você é tão arrogante, Shigure?

-Você veio aqui continuar me xingando, Hatori?

Hatori abriu a boca para responder, quando, acidentalmente, Kureno, que brincava ali perto, chutou uma bola muito forte, que bateu na cara de Shigure.

-... - Caído no chão, Shigure ainda raciocina a dor que está sentindo, para, só então, gritar - MEU ROSTO DÓI!!

-Ca-calma, Shigure!! - Hatori examina com ar de médico o rosto de Shigure - Não parece ter machucado nada sério.

-E desde quando você entnde disso?! - acariciando o rosto, Shigure prende o choro.

-Meu pai é médico e eu vou ser médico também.

-GURE-NII, ME DESCULPA!! - Kureno, com medo de levar uma bronca, pede desculpas de longe.

-O que aconteceu? - Ayame chega correndo - Guretti, sua cara está vermelha!

-Ele levou uma bolada, mas não é nada demais. Olha, pode cutucar aí, não vai nem doer. - Hatori encosta o dedo na cara de Shigure.

-Então... - Ayame põe as mãos na cintura - Estamos de bem?

-É, acho que sim. - Shigure riu, ainda acariciando o rosto, apesar de não sentir mais dor. - Não foi divertido passar o dia debaixo da árvore.

-Vamos evitar essas brigas tão sem graça. - Ayame sorriu.

-Já sei! - Shigure levantou em um salto - Vamos selar a nossa amizade assim!

Shigure tirou um graveto da árvore e escreveu na terra: MABUDACHI.

-Mabudachi?

-Hahaha, o que é isso, Guretti?

-É a gente. Agora toquem aqui! - Shigure estendeu a mão fazendo uma pose heróica.

-Hahaha! - Ayame pôs a mão sobre a de Shigure, fazendo uma posa mais estrambólica ainda.

-Eu não vou fazer isso! - Hatori sentia vergonha de fazer isso na frente de outras pessoas.

-Ah, vamos láá! - Insistiu Shigure.

-É, Tori-chan, assim vocês não brigam mais!

E já colocando a mão sobre a de seus amigos, Hatori concluiu, rindo:

-Desde que o Shigure não faça mais nenhuma besteira...

-Eu nunca mais farei nenhuma besteira, Tori-chan!! É uma promessa de honra!!

_Vinte anos mais tarde_

_-Hatori, vamos colocar uma lagarta na sopa do Kyo? AA_

_  
__-Shigure..._

**By Olivia**


	5. Uma triste infância de Akito

"Ren não suportou a filha desde o primeiro dia de seu nascimento. Nos dois anos que se passaram, manteve pouquíssimos contatos com Akito. Tal comportamento só fazia com que Akira se aproximasse mais ainda da menina, na tentativa de compensar a ausência da mãe"

-E este deus é você, Akito. A criança especial, a criança escolhida. A criança que nasceu para ser amada. Todos estávamos esperando por você.

-Todos papai? "Akito escuta com atenção ao seu pai que está ajoelhado a sua frente"

-Sim, todos. "Akira passa a mão nos cabelos da filha" Sem você os possuídos não existiriam. Na verdade, eles só estão aqui por você, por isso eles têm que lhe respeitar e fazer tudo o que você desejar. Você nunca estará sozinha enquanto tiver um dos doze vivo.

-Akira, você acha que é bom ficar falando dessa maldição para ele agora? "Ren entra na sala e abraça o marido, que se levantou ao escutar sua voz"

-Além de ser o futuro patriarca da família Sohma, não podemos nos esquecer que Akito é também o deus para os possuídos.

-Papai... "Akito se aproxima de Akira e abraça sua perna" me leva para brincar com o gure-nii?

-Quer ir brincar com ele agora? "Akira se abaixa para pegar a filha no colo"

-Sim "Akito abre um lindo sorriso" eu gosto de brincar com ele.

-Então vamos até a casa dele.

-Mas, Akira?! Não acha melhor você descansar um pouco agora? Você está um pouco mais abatido esses dias, meu amor... "Ren caminha atrás dele"

-Não se preocupe, querida. Estarei de volta em breve.

"Akira coloca Akito no chão e lhe dá a mão para eles irem caminhando até a casa do possuído pelo espírito do cachorro, enquanto Ren fica parada no meio da sala olhando a porta que se fecha"

#A cada dia que passa ele tem menos tempo para ficar comigo. Tudo por causa dessa maldita criança. Preferia mil vezes que ela fosse possuída por qualquer um espíritos dos animais, pois assim o meu Akira não ia poder lhe abraçar#

-GURE-NII... "Akito assim que ver Shigure sentado na varanda de sua casa, corre em sua direção"

-Oi Akito. "Shigure joga o livro no chão e se levanta" Boa tarde, senhor patriarca.

-Boa tarde Gure-chan. Akito quis vir brincar com você.

-Vamos lá chamar os outros para brincar com a gente "Shigure pega na mão da criança" E você quer brincar do que? "Os dois caminham para a casa do Hatori"

-uhmm... eu não sei...

-Quer que a gente te ensine a empinar pipa então?

-Quero, quero sim. E a minha pipa vai voar tão alto quanto o Reno-chan...

-Ahahahah... Então eu vou te ensinar direitinho para ela ficar bem lá em cima... Olha lá o Tori-chan... EIH... TORI-CHAN...

"Hatori estava treinando com o seu pai no jardim, as técnicas necessárias para se apagar a memória"

-Agora ele não pode brincar, Gure-chan. Ele está muito ocupado.

-Mas eu quero brincar com ele agora. "Akito olha bem sério para o médico"

"Sabendo de quais são os papeis e as funções daquela criança, e da obediência que todos devem ter a ela, o pai do Hatori o libera para brincar apenas com um olhar e entra na casa"

-Oi Gure-chan... Oi Akito... "Agora os três caminham para a casa do Ayame, mas Akito só dá a mão para o Shigure"

-O seu velho tava te ensinando aquele troço de novo?

-É... Eu espero nunca na minha vida precisar usar isso...

-Usar o que? "Akito pergunta cheia de curiosidade"

-O Tori-chan pode apagar a memória das pessoas como um mágico... "Shigure lhe responde fazendo com que tudo pareça muito divertido"

-Como um mágico?? "Os olhinhos de Akito brilham"

-Sim... Ele chega perto de você, coloca a mão em sua cabeça e PUFTTT!! Apaga tudo dela...

-Que legal... Eu queria saber fazer essa magia também... Você me ensina um dia Tori-chan??

-Eu ainda não sei fazer, Akito. Mas quando eu aprender direitinho te ensino sim. "Hatori sorri para Akito" Do que vamos brincar agora?

-Quero empinar pipa... E quero uma pipa bem grande assim... "Akito solta da mão do Shigure e abre bem os dois braços"

**By Kyo**


	6. Brincadeiras de criancas

--na casa do Aya--

-AYAAA-CHAN!! AYAA-CHANN!!

-GURE-NII!! GURE-NII!! JÁ TO INDOOOO!! "Ayame sai todo atrapalhado de casa"

-O que vc tava fazendo, Aya-chan?

-Er...Eu..Tava.. Nada naum!! Então, vamos fazer o que?

-Eu quero empinar pipa, Aya-chan, e aquelas pipas beeem grandes, pra voar mais alto que o Reno-chan!

-Sim, sim!! Claro, já que o Reno-chan é especialista em vôos, por que não vamos chamá-lo?

-Sim, mas eu quero que o Gure-nii me ensine.

-Eu? "Shigure meio que se espanta quando Akito fala isso" Por que eu, Akky??

-Porque sim, oras..

"Ren observa toda a cena enquanto Akira está conversando com sr. Yamada"

-Não sei o que essas crianças viram nesse "menino" insuportável. Tanto Akira como todo o clã Souma naum param de dar atenção.. ELES NAUM PODEM FICAR SE IMPORTANDO COM ELE. NAUM PODEM "começa a quebrar as coisas ao seu redor"

-Senh... Senhora Ren, o que aconteceu aqui? "Yumi olha assustada para a sala onde Ren se encontra"

-Nada Yumi, nada... O meu banho está pronto?

-Sim, senhora!

-Vou-me ir, enquanto vc arruma está bagunça, e não fale nada para a Yoko ou para o Akira, ouviu bem??

-S-Sim...

-Bom mesmo... "Ren olha com um olhar de morte que intimida Yumi"

"Akira está no jardim conversando com Sr. Yamada, enquanto observa Akyto com as crianças possuídas."

-Então quer dizer que irá nascer mais um possuído?

-Bom, ainda naum se sabe, Senhor Akira. Eu só sei que uma senhorita aqui do clã ficou grávida, há menos de uma semana.

-Hum... Entendo, porém tenho certeza que é um dos possuídos. Akito acordou hoje perguntando do rato. Então, isso deve ser um sinal de que ele nascerá logo, ao menos espero eu. Assim, se morrer, poderei ir em paz, sabendo que meu pequeno filho está com a proteção do Rato.

-Sim, entretanto, é melhor não comentar nada com ninguém, pois poderá acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu da outra vez.

-Isso eu não quero de forma alguma. Acho melhor esquecermos o assunto e não comentarmos mais, por precaução, está bem?

-Sim, Senhor Akira.

-RENO-CHANN!! RENO-CHANN!!

-Reno-chan!! Reno-chan!!

-Akky, naum siga o exemplo do Gure-nii!!

-Por que naum, Tori-chan?

-Aya-chan, naum faça essas perguntas...

-Mas o Gure-nii me ensina várias coisas legais, e é legal chamar pelo Reno-chan assim.

-Mas, Akky, os adultos...

-Parem de gritar, o que pensam que estão fazen... "A mãe do Kureno sai e quando percebe que Akito também estava a chamar por Kureno, muda a atitude de imediato" OHH!! Senhor Akito, perdoe-me, não quis dar ordem alguma ao Senhor.

-Por que não podemos gritar, heim??

-Podem gritar sim, perdoe-me. Vou chamar neste instante o Reno-chan.

-Vc viu, Gure-nii... Hihihi... Quando ela percebeu que a Akky estava com a gente logo ficou com medo!

-É, Ayaa-chan... Hihihih...

-Reno-chan!! A gente veio chamar você. Vem brincar com a gente...

-Não sei se posso Akyy... A minha mãe mãe não q..

-Claro que pode, Reno-chan. Por que não?

-Então vc deixa?

-Claro!! "Mãe do Kureno fica com medo de Akito" Vá com o nosso amado Akito!

-Então vamos!!

-Eu quero que vc me ensine como se coloca a pipa lá no alto!

-Claro que te ensino!

--no final do dia--

-Viu Akky? Você colocou a pipa tão alto quanto o Reno-chan consegue voar!

Sim, graças a sua ajuda, Gure-nii!

-É hora de irmos para casa, Akky!

-Já, papai?

-Sim. Está tarde. A Ren pode quer ve você!

-Ela não quer me ver, ela me odeia, e eu odeio ela também!

-Akky, não fale assim de sua mãe. Ela te ama e...

-Então por que ela não fala comigo?

-...É só.. Uma questão de tempo. Ela ainda não se acostumou a ser mãe, está bem? Mas ela te ama mais do que tudo. Você nasceu para ser amada Akky, e sua mãe é quem mais te ama.

-Está bem. Então eu vou ir falar pra ela que eu coloquei a pipa lá no alto, mais alto que o Reno-chan.

-Sim, vamos. Tchau crianças.

-Tchau senhor Akira, até amanhã Akky!

-Tchau Gure-nii, tchau Tori-chan, Ayaa-chan e Reno-chan.

"Todos se despedem e vão para sua casa, menos Gure-nii, que está pensativo, como sempre"

-Não confio em ver Akito naquela casa. Apesar que tem o Senhor Akira.

**by Tati **


	7. A raiva de Ren

#Mesmo assim.. A Senhora Ren não é de confiança, e tem também aquela velha, a Senhora Yoko. Acho melhor... Isso!!# "Shigure resolve ir até a casa sede, e fica olhando pela janela"

-Senhor Akira, seu banho está pronto.

-Já estou indo, Yoko. Vamos Akky, falar com a mamãe.

-Sim, espero que ela fique feliz. Eu nunca vi a mamãe feliz.

-Ela vai ficar sim Akky, quem não ficaria vendo seu lindo sorriso? "Entram no quarto de Ren, e a mesma vira para ver quem é"

-Oi mamãe!! "Akito vai abraçar Ren"

-Ah, é você. Sai pra lá. Não quero um abraço. "Empurra Akito"

-Ren, não deve fazer isso! Akito é apenas uma criança. Conte Akito, o que vc fez hoje para a mamãe.

-Tá...M-Mamãe, hoje eu...

-Eu não quero saber...

-Eu empinei pipa lá no alto. O Reno-chan me ensinou.

-Grande coisa.

-Ren! Acho melhor sair. Este é um momento de mães e filhos. Vou tomar meu banho e já volto. Akky, comporte-se na frente da mamãe.

-Sim, papai!

-Te amo, Akky!!

-Também te amo, papai. "Akira sai"

-"Te amo"! Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim, com o MEU Akira, heim?

-Eu sou a filha dele!

-FILHO, vc é o FILHO dele! Ele não tem filha.

"Shigure está na janela vendo tudo."

-Sabia. O que deu no Senhor Akira pra deixar Akky com a Ren?!

"Akito começa a chorar"

-Vc não me ama, mamãe?

-Amar vc? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Não me faça rir, por favor. Como eu posso amar alguém como vc?

-Papai disse que todos existem somente para me amar..

-O Akira mentiu pra vc!

-Ele não mente.

"Shigure não agüentando mais ver Akito chorar, pula a janela"

-Gure-nii... "Akky corre para abraçá-lo"

-Calma, Akky, calma!

-Saia já daqui, seu pestinha! Quem te deu permissão para entrar?

-Eu entrei pra proteger a Akky de você! Para de falar essas besteiras pra ela

-Gure-nii... "Akito olha impressionada para Shigure"

-Akky, vamos sair daqui.

-DEIXE AKITO AQUI! EU ESTOU MANDANDO!

-NÃO! EU NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA COM UMA...

-O que você disse? Deixá-la?

-É isso mesmo, não vou deixar a Akito..

-É ele, ELE!! ELE É UM MENINO! "Ren avança para cima de Shigure quando Akira entra no quarto"

-Que gritaria é essa? Ren, o que está fazendo? Gure-nii?? Akito, por que você está chorando?

-Eu...Eu...

-Papai.. A mamãe queria bater no Gure-nii!

-Que mentira, Akito! Eu nunca que bateria em alguém do clã.

-Eu vim aqui proteger a Akky!

-Mentira. Esse pesti... Digo, o Shigure veio aqui levar a Akky e...E eu não queria deixar.

-Está bem.. Não estou entendendo nada. Vamos Akky, vou te pôr na cama, está bem? Já volto, Ren. E, Shigure, está na hora de você ir pra casa, sim? Depois conversamos.

-Sim. Desculpe-me Senhor Akira.

"Akira sai do quarto com Akito. Shigure vai sair quando Ren o segura pelo braço'

-O que pensa que estava dizendo?

-Eu sei que é ela!!

-Fique quieto. Você não sabe de nada.

-Sei sim. Eu sonhei que ELA me chamava. Não adianta mentir.

-Acho melhor você ficar com essa sua boquinha fechada, se..

-Se não, o que? Você não pode fazer nada contra mim.

-Mas é um moleque muito atrevido! Eu realmente não posso fazer nada contra você, mas contra Akito.

-Não faça nada com ela!! "Shigure fica assustado com a chantagem de Ren, como uma mãe poderia maltratar a própria filha?"

-Bom, então temos um acordo, certo? E... Se afaste de Akito, pro bem DELE!

-Eu vou me afastar sim, mas para o bem DELA, e não DELE!

-Saia já daqui!

"Shigure vai para casa. Não consegui dormir pensando no que acabara de acontecer"

#Até parece que me afastarei de Akito! Ela tem sorte de ser a Deusa dos possuídos, mas tenho pena por ter uma mãe como a dela..#

"O menino acaba dormindo. Sonha que um novo possuído irá nascer. Tanto ele quanto Akito tem o mesmo sonho"

"No dia seguinte Ayame dá uma notícia surpreendente'

-Pois é! Eu vou ter um irmãozinho!

-Um irmão, Ayaa-chan?

-Sim, Akky, por que o espanto?

-Vai ser o Rato! Eu sinto isso!

-O que? Rato?

-Sim! "Shigure responde ao chegar" Eu sonhei que ele irá nascer.

-Eu também sonhei, Gure-nii!

-Eu sei!

-Por que será que sonhamos a mesma coisa?

#Acho que sei o porque, querida Akky. Temos uma outra ligação.. Outro enlace...#

**by Tati **


	8. Akira Sohma

-Akira, meu amor, não vai se levantar

-Akira, meu amor, não vai se levantar? Você ficou o dia todo deitado. "Ren se aproxima do marido, desde a briga na noite anterior Akira estava calado e muito mais abatido do que o normal"

-Não estou me sentindo bem. "Akira responde com um tom de voz mais seco a esposa"

-É melhor chamar o doutor. "Ren se aproxima e coloca a mão na face do patriarca" AKIRA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ARDENDO EM FEBRE. "Ren se levanta rapidamente e chama Yumi" Yumi, vá chamar o doutor rápido!

-O que está acontecendo? "Yoko que estava passando pelo corredor escuta a ordem de Ren e entra no quarto"

-O senhor patriarca está com muita febre. "Ren volta para perto do marido"

#Isso só pode ser conseqüência da briga que essa mulher teve com Akito ontem# "Yoko olha cheia de ódio para Ren" Vou esperar o doutor aqui fora. "A governanta sai do quarto"

-Akira, porque não me falou que não estava se sentindo bem? Você sabe que é a pessoa mais importante para mim... "Ren fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas"

-Mas não deveria ser assim, Ren. Deveria ser Akito, a pessoa mais importante para você, afinal ele é o seu filho. "Akira fala com um pouco de dificuldade" Você não deveria ter lhe tratado como o tratou ontem... Ele acha que a mãe o odeia. _COF COF COFF_... Logo ele que nasceu para ser amado por todos.

-Meu amor, não se esforce. "Ren se aproxima do marido e o beija delicadamente"

-Fazia muito tempo que você não me beijava Ren... "Akira faz um carinho no rosto da esposa"

-E que agora para você só existe Akito. Quase nem tem tempo para ficar comigo. "Ren derrama algumas lágrimas que somem ao se encontrarem com a mão do patriarca"

-Eu quero que você ame a nossa criança especial, Ren... Quero que a ame tanto como me ama.

_TOC TOC..._

-Boa tarde, senhor patriarca, senhora Ren.

-Boa tarde doutor, o senhor patriarca está ardendo de febre. "Ren se levanta da cama"

-Já vou examina-lo, com sua licença.

"Ren sai do quarto, enquanto Akira é examinado pelo pai do Hatori"

**by Kyo**

* * *

-A febre está alta mesmo... "Yamada comenta enquanto posa a mão sob a testa do enfermo" Vou botar o termômetro para poder controlar se está baixando. "Ele tira o termômetro da sua maleta e coloca embaixo do braço do patriarca"

-A minha saúde tem estado mais frágil nos últimos dias.. "Akira se reconforta na cama" Acho que é essa situação da Ren não aceitar o nosso filho.

-Oras senhor Akira.. Isso é muito comum acontecer na nossa família. Os pais geralmente renegam esses filhos defei-

-FILHOS O QUÊ? "O médico percebe o que ia falar e torna a pedir desculpas, percebendo que ofendeu ao patriarca"

-Eu não quis dizer isso! Me perdoe, senhor Akira!

-Como pode falar uma coisa dessas se você mesmo é pai de um dos possuídos? "Akira acalma um pouco a voz percebendo que isso só piorava a sua saúde. Yamada, de cabeça baixa, procura palavras que possam melhorar a situação"

-Volto a pedir-lhe desculpas, senhor Akira. Mas... #Talvez se ele entender a verdade do que se passa, possa compreender a Ren e melhorar um pouco a saúde# - a verdade é que é um grande fardo ser pai de um dos possuídos. "Akira fica um pouco chocado em ouvir isso tão sem rodeios, mas no fundo ele já sabia da verdade" -Tanto é que ouve dois abortos na família apenas pela suspeita de nascer mais um possuído.

-Apesar de achar isso muito triste.. Eu sei que é verdade. Mas é quase que uma obrigação dos pais amarem os seus filhos! Independente do que eles são! Ainda mais quando eles não tem culpa de nascerem sob uma maldição... "Akira deixa rolar uma lágrima enquanto fala. Yamada retira o termômetro e verifica a temperatura"

-É melhor que o senhor se acalme ou só vai agravar seu estado de saúde. Deixarei um remédio com uma das empregadas, e explicarei o horário que deve ser tomado à ela. "O médico começa a guardar seus aparelhos em sua maleta" Por hora é melhor que repouse e evite nervosismo.

"Yamada sai do quarto e logo é seguido por uma empregada. Akira fica pensativo e triste, jogado na cama, até Ren retornar ao quarto"

-E então, querido? "Ela se senta ao lado do marido" Se sente melhor?

-Sim... Eu apenas fiquei nervoso com o que aconteceu aqui. "Akira fala com um ar desolado, e Ren se sente mal em ver que foi o motivo do mal estar do marido"

-Eu.. Não gostaria de vê-lo doente, Akira... Me perdoe. "Ren se recosta no peito do esposo, e este acaricia seus longos cabelos"

-E eu não gostaria de vê-la triste. Tão pouco ver o nosso filhinho triste. Ren, minha querida "Akira se recosta na cama, fazendo com que Ren levante o rosto e o observe" porquê essa implicância com uma criança? Nós temos tudo para sermos felizes! Nós nos amamos, temos uma boa condição financeira, uma ótima casa, e ainda temos uma criança linda e saudável que foi fruto do mais puro amor! Por quê, Ren, por quê você a rejeita?

"Ren sabe que se disser a verdade, estará deixando Akira ainda mais triste e doente. Mas não consegue mentir por muito tempo"

-Oras Akira... Desde que ele nasceu, você não quer mais saber de mim. Está sempre preocupado se ele está alimentado, se está brincando, com quem está... Eu.. Eu fico sempre sozinha aqui! "Ren começa a chorar e abraça o marido como uma criança desprotegida" Fico sempre aqui tendo que ouvir as empregadas falarem mal de mim! Todos me odeiam nesta casa, e a única pessoa que me amava, me trocou por outra mulher!

-Ren! "Ela levanta a cabeça após ouvir a voz alta do marido" Você está fora de si!

-Não! Outra mulher mesmo!

-Eu nunca te traí, Ren! Nunca tive outra mulher! Inventaram isso pra te jogar contra mi-

-Como não tem outra mulher?! "A voz estridente de Ren começa a chamar a atenção dos empregados do lado de fora. Ren se levanta da cama, e pega um porta retrato com a foto da filha e joga em cima de Akira" E esta criatura aqui?! Quem é??

#Meu Deus. Ela... Só pode ter enlouquecido. #

-Ren... É uma criança.. É o nosso filho... Como pode falar como se eu tivesse um caso com Akito?!

"Ren percebe que seu descontrole assustou Akira, e sai do quarto assustada"

# O que eu fiz? # "Ren está correndo pelos corredores da casa, sem saber exatamente aonde está indo, e levantando comentários maldosos de seus empregados"

-O que estão olhando?! Vão arrumar algo pra fazer!  
# Eu vou voltar la! Vou pedir desculpas! "Ren entra em um quarto vazio e se tranca la dentro" Ele deve estar achando que estou louca... Mas o que vou falar pra ele? A única coisa agora que o faz feliz é aquela coisa irritante. Eu deveria... Deveria ter dado um fim nisso quando era tempo! Maldita hora que engravidei da minha própria rival!

**--No quarto do patriarca--**

-O senhor está melhor? "Yoko traz o remédio receitado por Yamada" Senhor patriarca, não deve ficar triste assim. Isso só piora o seu estado de saúde! "Ele toma o remédio, mas continua desolado na cama"

-Onde está Akito?

-Ele deve estar brincando com aquele moleque. "Yoko fala com uma cara ranzinza" Será que é apropriado deixar o futuro patriarca misturado com as outras crianças?

-Oras Yoko. Não me venha você ensinar-me como educar meu filho. "Akira tem uma voz calma, apesar de um pouco impaciente" E pare com essa implicância com as outras crianças; Akito gosta muito de brincar com elas, e são todas da mesma família que nós. "Yoko permanece calada" Hoje não estou com muita paciência pra essas coisas. Traga Akito aqui, quero ficar na companhia de meu filho.

"Yoko sai do quarto silenciosamente, e cruza com Ren no corredor, lhe dirigindo um olhar de repulsa. Esta entra no quarto"

-Akira! "Ren corre para o marido" Me perdoe! Eu.. Eu falei aquilo sem pensar! Eu prometo... Prometo que vou tentar gostar do nosso filho!

"Apesar de tudo, AKira ama muito a mulher, e não consegue ficar brigado com ela e a abraça"

-Tudo bem, está tudo bem...

-Papaiii, papai! "A voz de Akito vem de trás da porta, mas logo esta se abre e a criança corre em direção a cama do casal" Papai!

-Akito, meu querido. Fique aqui com seus pais.

"Ren olha com um pouco de raiva para a menina, mas resolve não falar nada e se deixa abraçar pela criança"

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	9. A nova possuída

"A noite cai sem grandes agitações. A não ser pelas noticias trazidas pela Yoko"

-Senhor Akira, eu soube que a senhora Sakito, a que possivelmente estava grávida do rato, viajou. O senhor deu permissão pra isso?

- Viajou? "Akira está sentado em sua sala, já recuperado da febre que tivera de tarde. Ren está no seu quarto penteando-se, e Akito já está dormindo" Bem.. Eu lhe ofereci dinheiro para que não abortasse a criança.

-Como?! O senhor ofereceu dinheiro?

-Porque o espanto, Yoko? As mulheres desta família estão rejeitando seus filhos antes de nascerem, como medo de serem um dos possuídos. "Deu uma pausa que demonstrou certo desânimo, continuando em seguida" Com medo principalmente de ser o gato. Se eu tenho dinheiro sobrando, não vejo mal algum em usar pra que salve essas vidas.

-O.. O senhor é quem sabe. "Yoko disfarça o susto, mas não fala muita coisa já que é apenas uma empregada"

-Mas que ela usaria o dinheiro pra viajar é novidade. Espero que ela não desapareça com a criança, principalmente se o filho que ela espera for mesmo um dos possuídos. Quero todos eles aqui, todos os espíritos perto do seu Deus.

-Senhor Akira.. Tem mais uma coisa. "Yoko faz uma pausa esperando permissão para continuar" Uma mulher.. Uma mulher chegou aqui hoje pela manhã, alegando ser mãe de um dos possuídos.

-O que disse? "Akira lhe olha com espanto, e a velha tem medo de continuar, já que ela mesma não sabe ao certo o que se passa" Mãe de um dos possuídos? E como não sabemos quem é ela?

-Na verdade, eu acho que sei. Ela casou-se a algum tempo com um Sohma, mas viajou com o marido logo em seguida. Ninguém mais lembrava deles, já que não tinham muita importância aqui.. "Ela fala com um ar de desprezo" Mas pelo visto ela gerou um dos possuídos, e resolveu voltar para a sede dos Sohmas com a criança.

-E de quem ela é mãe? "Akira pergunta impaciente, ainda não acreditando na história mirabolante que acabara de ouvir"

-A criança se chama Isuzu, é a possuída pelo espírito do cavalo.

# Então o cavalo também já está entre nós e eu nem tomei conhecimento. Pelo visto é verdade, como todos suspeitávamos: pela primeira vez todos os signos se reunirão! Mas ainda é muito cedo pra pensar nisso, ainda falta muitos outros a nascerem#

-Espero que isso não aconteça novamente. "Akira tem um semblante aborrecido, apesar de ter a voz serena" Quero ter conhecimento de tudo que se passa aqui dentro, fui claro?

-si-sim senhor patriarca. Isso não acontecerá novamente.

-É claro que não. Quero saber exatamente quais as mulheres da família que estão grávidas, e principalmente, aonde elas vão. A partir de agora ninguém mais viaja sem a minha autorização! "Ele pára um pouco de falar para recuperar o fôlego. Apesar de não ter mais febre, sua saúde ainda é instável e o médico lhe recomendou repouso" Diga-me, Yoko... O último possuído que nasceu foi o porco, não foi?

-Foi sim senhor. A senhorita Kagura já tem dois anos de idade.

-Como passou rápido.. E essa Isuzu? Quantos anos ela tem?

-Ainda é um bebê de colo, senhor Akira. "A voz de Yoko é extremamente baixa, com medo de irritar novamente ao patriarca" Deve ter uns 4 meses, 5 no máximo. Me pareceu uma menina muito quieta, com os cabelos negros como do senhor Akito.

-Então você já a viu...

-Sim, no colo da sua mãe. Elas vieram sozinhas, o pai da menina havia ficado em casa... Esqueci o nome dele agora.

-Amanhã resolverei essa história. "Akira levanta da cadeira, e Yoko corre para lhe ajudar" Hoje já foi um dia cheio de emoções demais pra mim. Minha mulher me espera e meu filho já está dormindo. "Com passos lentos ele caminha em direção a escada" Vou me retirar, Yoko. Mantenha a ordem na casa.

-Boa noite, senhor Akira.

* * *

-Então tem mais um? "Ren está deitada na cama esperando o marido vestir o pijama"

-Pois é. Está cada vez faltando menos espíritos a nascerem.

#Humpf. Espero pelo menos que o Akito se conforme com esse monte de criança remelenta ao seu lado e deixe meu Akira em paz pra mim.#

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	10. A família de Rin

-TORI-CHAN... EIH TORI-CHAN... ANDA!! "Shigure grita em frente a porta de Hatori"

-Será que ele vai hoje, Gure-nii?? Hoje faz um ano que a mãe dele morreu...

-Hunf.. E desde quando a gente liga para as nossas mães? "Shigure olha com um olhar de indiferença enquanto fala com Ayame"

-É... A minha nem se importou de me deixar sozinho aqui..."Ayame abaixa a cabeça, mas logo em seguida a levanta" Melhor assim, pois agora quem manda nas empregadas sou eu... hoho... Como o que quero todos os dias, vou dormir na hora que bem quero...hohoho... Sou o rei da casa... ahahahahah

-A mim o que me consola são os meus livros. Ainda bem que posso criar um outro mundo em minha casa. Cada dia odeio mais aquele lugar...

-Bom dia Aya-chan, bom dia Gure-chan... "Hatori se aproxima deles vestido todo de preto"

-Vai para a escola assim?? "Shigure lhe pergunta enquanto caminha ao seu redor o olhando de cima a baixo"

-Fazer o quê? O meu pai me obrigou... "Hatori dá com os ombros" Agora vamos que a gente já tem muitos avisos por chegar tarde...

"Os garotos começam a caminhar quando de repente escutam um PUTFFFF!! e vêem as roupas de Ayame no chão e a pequena cobra enrolada em cima delas"

-AHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU... CORRE TORI-CHAN... VAMOS PEGAR UM PAU!! "Shigure e Hatori saem correndo a procura de um pedaço de madeira" HAUAHU... VAMOS MATAR A COBRA E MOSTRAR O PAU!! HAUAHAHUA...

-Isso não tem graça mais, Gure-nii... "Ayame rasteja para dentro de um arbusto" Toda vez que isso acontece vocês fazem a mesma piadinha...

-Sai daí, Aya-chan "Hatori começa a cutucar o arbusto com um pedaço de graveto e acaba cutucando a pequena cobra"

-Prefiro me transformar em uma cobra do que num estúpido cavalo marinho! "Ayame ao ser cutucado ficou em pé no meio do arbusto e fala com um tom bem bravo na voz"

-PEGUEI! "Shigure que estava atrás dele o pega pelo pescoço"

-Me dá ele aqui Shigure. Vou dá uns chacalhões nele assim... me dá...

-haahah... vêm pegar então... "Shigure corre com Aya nas mãos"

-Papai... "Akito corre para os braços do pai assim que o vê entrando em seu quarto"

-Vamos conhecer mais um possuído?? "Akira pega a criança no colo"

-Ahhh papai... "Akito esconde o rostinho no quimono do pai" Eu não quero conhecer a garota possuída pelo espírito do cavalo...

-Mas?? Como é que você sabe disso, Akito? "Akira a coloca no chão e se ajoelha para falar com a filha"

-Eu sonhei com ela... Faz tempo que eu sabia que ela ia nascer... E o rato também vai nascer agora papai... "Akito ao falar do rato abre um lindo sorriso"

-Está feliz porque ele vai nascer? "Akira passa a mão no rosto da menina"

-Sim... Muito... Mas com o nascimento das possuídas eu não fico não... "Akito fecha a cara ao falar das garotas"

-Mas porquê Akito? Elas fazem parte dos possuídos também.

-Não gosto e não gosto... "Akito cruza os bracinhos e vira-se de costa para o pai" Elas são iguais à mamãe...

-Como assim, meu filho? "Akira delicadamente a vira para que ela o olhe"

-Elas querem me tomar aqueles que eu mais amo... "Akito abraça o pai" A mamãe não gosta que você fique comigo... Ela não gosta...

#Akito já tem quase cinco anos, e a cada dia percebe mais a rejeição da Ren# "Akira se levanta com a menina nos braços"

-A mamãe fica com ciúmes porque você não a abraça também... É só isso. "Akira tenta dar um falso sorriso para a menina"

-Mas eu gosto mais de abraçar você, papai.. "Akito gruda mais ainda no pescoço do patriarca"

-Ahahah... Está bem... O papai também gosta muito dos seus abraços... Agora vamos conhecer a possuída pelo cavalo. Você com o deus deles, e precisa estar com todos eles. E não se preocupe, porque ninguém será capaz de tirar qualquer um deles de você. Eles são todos seus... "Akira fala sorrindo a filha"

-Sim, eles são todos meus e só meus... "Os olhos de Akito brilham de maneira especial e Akira percebe"

-Boa tarde. "O patriarca chama da porta com a pequena Akito ao seu lado"

-Boa Tarde senhor Patriarca, senhor Akito.

-Então é você Masao, o pai da possuída pelo espírito do cavalo? Como vai?

-Entre senhor patriarca. "Masao vai à frente e indica os lugares para eles se sentarem" Yuriko, prepare um chá para o senhor patriarca.

-Foi uma grande alegria para o clã saber do nascimento de mais um possuído. A minha esperança é de que todos os 13 possuídos nascem agora.. Desejo que todos eles estejam ao lado de meu filho. "Akira olha com um olhar cheio de orgulho para Akito"

-A Yuriko e eu também ficamos muito felizes com o nascimento da nossa pequena Rin.

-Ficaram? "O patriarca se espanta ao ouvir tais palavras da boca de um dos pais dos possuídos"

-Claro! Queríamos muito tem um filho. E para nossa felicidade veio a menina que a Yuriko tanto queria. Certo querida?!

-Sim.. "Yukiro coloca a bandeja na mesa com e serve os chás sempre com um sorriso na fase"

-Akito veio para conhecer à possuída. A senhora Yuriko poderia leva-lo para ver a criança?

-Vamos senhor Akito. Ela está no berço... "Os dois vão para o quarto da Rin deixando os dois homens na sala"

-Me alegro por ver a felicidade de sua família Masao. O normal é os pais não aceitarem os seus filhos nesse caso.

-Isso é ridículo. Porque não aceitam? "Masao coloca a xícara de chá na mesa"

-Não sei ao certo. Mas acho que agora tudo irá mudar. Resolvi dá um boa mesada a todas as famílias que têm um dos possuídos. Principalmente para aquelas nas quais nascerão os possuídos pelo espírito do rato e do gato.

-Já considerava a minha filha como um grande prêmio, nem precisa o senhor patriarca me oferecer essa mesada para gostar dela.

-Por favor, não entenda de forma errônea esse meu ato. Faço isso pensando principalmente no futuro dos possuídos. Quero que todos sejam felizes, para fazer o meu filho feliz.

-Desculpe-me senhor patriarca. É que amo tanto a minha filha que fiquei chocado por saber que o mesmo não acontece aos outros.

-Masao, fico muito feliz por saber que vocês amam sua filha. O patriarca se levanta e Masao faz o mesmo Poderia me levar para ver a sua filha?

-Claro.

Os dois homens caminham para o quarto da pequena Rin e lá vêm Akito próximo ao berço e bêbe chorando no berço

-Mas porque ela está chorando, Yukiro? Masao se aproxima do berço, mas não pega a criança

-Eu não sei. Desde que chegamos aqui ela não parou de chorar. Deve estar com cólica, os nenéns nessa idade têm muito... Yuriko que até então, estava vendo a filha chorar sem nada fazer, pega a criança no colo Vêm com a mamãe minha filhinha... Fala para a mamãe o que você tem...

Yuriko caminha em direção a cozinha enquanto que Akito olha fixamente o comportamento da mãe com a menina

-Vamos embora papai?! Akito se aproxima do patriarca e segura em seu quimono Estou com fome.

-Até breve, Masao. Parabéns pela linda família que tem.

Masao lhe responde apenas com um sorriso

**By Kyo**


	11. O amor de Ren

-O que você tem meu filho? "O patriarca e Akito estão voltando para casa de mãos dadas, mas Akito está cabisbaixo"

-Eu pensava que todas as mães eram como a minha... "Sua voz sai cheia de desanimo e tristeza"

-Claro que não são. "Akira pega Akito no colo enquanto continua caminhando para a sede"

Você vai ver, Akito. Você em breve terá a melhor mãe do mundo. A Ren só precisava de um tempo. Você vai ver como a sua mãe será a melhor do mundo. "Akira realmente crê no que está falando" Afinal, você veio para ser muito amado. Todos irão te amar sempre, e a sua mãe não seria diferente. "Akira dá um lindo sorriso para a criança que também lhe sorri"

-Eu acredito em você, papai... Serei muito amado mesmo... Papai, vamos ver o Gure-nii??

-Mas você não estava com fome?

-Ahn??... Ahhh... Já passou... Agora eu quero ir ver o Gure-niiiiiiiiii...

"Akira vê a felicidade no rosto de Akito ao falar de Shigure e muda a direção do passeio"

**"**Ao chegar na casa do possuído pelo espírito do cão, Akito e o patriarca vêm que a criança está sentada sozinha no meio do jardim lendo um livro"

-Gure-nii... "Akito o chama ainda no colo do pai"

-Boa tarde senhor Patriarca, boa tarde Akito-chan... "Shigure se levanta imediatamente para cumprimenta-los"

-Boa tarde Gure-chan. Sempre com um livro nas mãos. "O Patriarca coloca Akito no chão e essa vai abraçar ao Shigure"

-Mas agora vai brincar comigo, né Gure-niii?! "Akito continua abraçada ao Shigure"

-Vou sim Akito-chan... Você quer que chame os outros também? "Shigure percebe que a criança ainda o abraça e se afasta um pouco sem jeito"

-Não... Hoje quero brincar só com você! Quero brincar de atirar pedras no lago... Aposto que desta vez eu vou ganhar...

-Vou ficar com vocês lá no lago então, é muito perigoso crianças ficarem sozinhas perto de água.

"Os três vão para um dos lagos que fica dentro da propriedade dos Sohmas e passam o final da tarde se divertindo atirando pedrinhas no lago"

--Na casa do Patriarca--

-Senhora Yoko. Onde está o meu marido? "Ren pergunta da porta de seu quarto ao ver que a governanta acabará de passar por ele"

-O senhor patriarca ainda não retornou. "A empregada lhe responde sem se virar e continua a caminhar"

-YOKO! "Ren dá um grito fazendo com que a empregada pare de andar, mas essa não se virá para lhe olhar"

-O que deseja? "Lhe responde com um tom de desprezo"

"Ren se aproxima da governanta, mas nesse exato momento escuta a voz do marido que está chegando"

-Boa noite. "Akira aparece no corredor acompanhado por Akito" Senhora Yoko, leve Akito para tomar um banho.

"Yoko segura a mão da criança e vão para o seu quarto"

-Que bom que chegou meu amor. "Ren corre para abraçar o marido, que lhe retribui o abraço e lhe beija na testa"

-Estive com a família da possuída pelo espírito do cavalo. "Akira tira uns fios dos longos cabelos negros de Ren de seus olhos" A pequena é muito linda. Creio que ela será tão linda quanto você, minha querida.

**By Kyo**

* * *

"Ren torna a abraçar o marido afundando a cabeça em seu peito"  
#Até parece que alguma mulher pode ser tão bela quanto a mim! Detesto cada vez que nasce uma mulher na família. Enquanto eu envelhecer, elas estarão sempre correndo em volta do Akira e daquele moleque#

-Ren, você está bem? "Akira pergunta depois do longo tempo que a esposa permanece abraçada a ele"

-Claro... "Ela afasta o rosto e torna a olhar para AKira" Eu estava apenas matando a saudade...

-Hahaha, ficamos sem nos ver apenas por algumas horas. "Akira pega a mão da esposa e caminham para o quarto do casal" Me diga, minha querida, como foi sua tarde?

"Ren lembra que passou uma tarde extremamente tediosa enfiada no quarto, lembra também que, como sempre, as empregadas não lhe trataram bem e lembra mais ainda que só passou aquela tarde horrorosa porque havia nascido mais uma criança na família, mas uma que alimentaria a fantasia de uma suposta maldição"  
- Meu dia foi tranqüilo. "Fala com um tom de desânimo" Mas preferia tê-lo passado ao seu lado. "Dá um doce sorriso ao marido que é retribuído com um beijo"

-Não vai perguntar como foi o meu dia? "Akira lhe pergunta sorrindo"

#Não, eu não quero saber como foi o seu dia do lado daquela criança indesejada#  
-Sim, como foi seu dia, meu amor? "Ren pergunta enquanto força um sorriso no rosto, fingimento não percebido por Akira, que senta na cama cansado"

-Foi muito bom. Além de visitar a família do Masao, como já contei, levei nosso filhinho pra brincar com o Shigure. "Ren deita na cama ao lado do marido, e finge interesse no que ele diz" Impressionante como eles se gostam.

#Impressionante é como tão nova já consegue seduzir os homens ao seu redor. Que praga!#

-Ren? "Akira pergunta preocupado ao ver o ar distante e nervoso de sua mulher" Você está estranha hoje...

-Estou apenas um pouco distraída. Acho que ficar o tempo todo trancada nesse quarto tem me feito mal... AKira, me leva pra dar uma volta no jardim?

"Akira que até então estava sentado na cama, se estica até a mulher e lhe beija delicadamente na testa"

-Se importa de deixarmos esse passeio pra amanhã? As crianças já me cansaram muito essa tarde. Você sabe como a minha doença me deixa fatigado...

-É.. É claro, Akira. #Mas uma vez ela me roubou o Akira.# Eu que não devia ter perguntado, vendo o quanto está cansado.

-Tudo bem, querida. Prometo que amanhã pela manhã daremos esse passeio. Vai fazer bem pra você respirar novos ares além dessas quatro paredes. "Akira passa a mão no rosto da mulher enquanto conversam" Apesar de que você, como dona da casa, pode ir onde bem quiser sem que eu esteja ao seu lado.

-Eu sei. Mas só vejo graça de sair se você estiver ao meu lado. "Após falar essas palavras, Ren aproxima seu rosto ao de Akira. Os dois se encaram bem de perto, e ela aproxima mais quase tocando seus lábios nos lábios dele"

-Papaiiiiiiiiiii!

"Ren se afasta imediatamente após ouvir a voz do filho se aproximar com velocidade"# Não tenho paz nem no meu quarto! #

Akito entra no quarto e corre para a cama dos pais, subindo nela e se enfiando entre o casal. Akira abraça a criança, e Ren, mantendo a voz calma, vira pra menina e diz"

-Akito, meu filho... "Akito olha espantada para a mãe. Nunca a tinha visto dirigir-lhe a palavra, ainda mais com a voz tão tranqüila" Já passou o dia com o seu pai. Agora é hora da mamãe cuidar dele, entendeu? Deve ir para o seu quarto e se comportar como um bom menino.

"Akito olha espantada para o pai, que nada responde. Sem dizer nada, ela levanta da cama e sai do quarto. Ren deita tranqüila no peito do marido"

-Será que você fez certo em mandá-lo embora assim, Ren?

-Porquê não, nada mais natural que uma esposa querer passar algumas horas do dia na cama ao lado do seu marido sem seu filho pequeno estar deitado entre eles. "Ela fala com um tom divertido na voz, que afasta as preocupações de Akira"

-É verdade, não há mal nenhum nisso.

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	12. A morte do antigo patriarca

"Mais um ano passa sem grandes novidades para o clã Souma. O possuído pelo espírito do Rato finalmente nasce, em uma cidade distante. Akira está pior de sua doença, e Yamada não lhe dá mais que algumas semanas de vida"

-Meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem, viu? "Ren está ajoelhada ao lado da cama do marido. Akira já não se levanta à duas semanas, e tem a aparência muito pálida"

-Eu já disse que estou bem, querida. "Akira afaga os longos cabelos de Ren" Estas últimas semanas estou pior, deve ser por causa do frio. Mas não se preocupe, você é a dona desta casa e a mãe do futuro patriarca. Nada vai lhe acontecer, caso eu já não esteja mais aqui...

-Não fale assim, Akira! Você não vai morrer! "Ren abraça o marido, mas é afastada pelo mesmo"

-Ainda bem que neste último ano você aceitou nosso filhinho. Fico muito feliz que mãe e filho finalmente se entendam.

#Mal sabe ele que mantive este teatro por tanto tempo apenas para lhe fazer feliz#

-Agora, vá passear. Já passou muito tempo enfornada aqui neste quarto. Está ficando pálida, querida. Não quero que perca suas cores por minha causa. Vá tomar um pouco de sol no jardim, ou se detraia com alguma coisa.

"Ren se levanta, mas não sem antes dá um suave beijo no marido"  
#Não sei porque, mas me pareceu que é a última vez que o beijarei#  
-Bom, então darei uma volta no jardim. Mas qualquer coisa, me chame, entendeu?

-Pode deixar, querida.

"Ren sai do quarto silenciosamente e atormentada, vai passear pelo jardim, solitária como sempre. Akira, após ver a mulher sair, pede que uma das empregadas chame Akito"

-Queria me ver, papai? "Akito se aproxima do pai, que lhe recebe com um sorriso nos lábios"

-Que bom que veio, minha criança. Sente aqui, Akito, preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

asdfasdsfasfasfs

-Dizem que o patriarca está pior. Verdade, senhora Ren? "Shigure, que lia sozinho no jardim, se aproxima da dona de casa"

-E o que isso te interessa?

-Muita coisa. Se ele morrer, Akito será o novo patriarca

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

* * *

-NÃO... PAPAI, ACORDE PAPAI...

"Ren escuta o berro e o choro de Akito que vêm do quarto do casal e corre em direção da casa sendo seguida pelo Shigure. Assim que entra no quarto vê que Akira está com o rosto coberto por uma pequena toalha e que Akito está ao seu lado chorando baixinho e acompanhada pela Yoko"

-O senhor patriarca morreu?! "Shigure pergunta baixinho a uma das empregadas que está na porta do aposento e que o impede de entrar"

-Sim, o nosso querido patriarca Akira morreu. Vá chamar o Doutor Yamada.

"Shigure sai correndo pela sala, mas continua a escutar por alguns instantes os vários gritos de Ren para Akito e o choro desesperado da mulher"

-ARF!! ARF!! Ainda bem que encontrei o seu pai pelo caminho... "Shigure se joga no chão e fica olhando para o céu. O tempo havia começado a ficar nublado"

-Agora Akito-chan é o novo patriarca dessa família. "Hatori se senta ao seu lado"

-Tori-chan... Você também sonhou??

-Sonhei... "Hatori abaixa a cabeça e fica olhando para o chão" Atrás do rato vem o gato...

-É... Será que Akito-chan contou ao pai antes dele morrer que mais um possuído ia nascer?

-Ainda bem que o rato que o patriarca tanto queria que nascesse veio antes dele morrer...

-Sim, assim Akito-chan terá alguém que goste dela naquela casa... "Shigure não tira os olhos do céu"

-Além de você, né Gure-chan?! "Hatori olha para Shigure com um sorriso na face"

-Do que está falando? "Shigure imediatamente se levanta e fica olhando para o garoto"

-Não estou falando de nada... de nada... "Hatori se levanta" Vamos avisar ao Ayaa-chan o que aconteceu...

"Shigure o acompanha sem entender muito bem o que o possuído pelo dragão estava falando"

**By Kyo**

* * *

"A noite chega e Akito passou a maior parte do dia trancada em seu quarto. Yoko novamente entra no quarto para insistir que ela coma alguma coisa"

-Eu já disse que não quero. "Akito continua parada, sentada próxima a janela"

-Vamos, você precisa comer. "Yoko está com a bandeja na mão, próxima a porta" Já se esqueceu da caixa que lhe dei? "Akito lhe olha com a tristeza marcada no rosto" Seu pai estará pra sempre ao seu lado, e ele ficaria aborrecido se visse que você não quer comer nem um pouco.

-Senhora Yoko, deixe que eu dê a comida pra Akito. "Yoko se vira imediatamente ao ver que Shigure está em pé atrás dela"

-Oras, era só o que me faltava! Quem deixou você entrar? Vai já lá pra fora, isso aqui não é lugar...

- Deixe ele, Yoko. "A voz de Akito é séria, e Yoko imediatamente cumpre as ordens do novo patriarca, entregando a bandeja para Shigure e saindo logo em seguida."

-Você está melhor, Akito? "Shigure se aproxima da menina"

-Estou muito triste, Gure-nii. Agora que meu pai morreu, fiquei sozinha com aquela bruxa que diz que é minha mãe. "Akito abre a boca para que Shigure lhe dê a comida, como uma criancinha mimada"

-Mas ela já não estava te tratando bem?

-Não. Ela apenas fingia na frente do papai. Eu não falei nada pra ele porque não queria que ela brigasse mais comigo. "Akito novamente faz uma pausa para mastigar, voltando a falar logo em seguida" Mas hoje eu encarei ela.

-Encarou? "Shigure olha impressionado a raiva nos olhos da menina"

-Sim. Agora eu sou o patriarca, e todos terão que me respeitar e me amar. Inclusive ela.

"Shigure nada fala e continua dando comida para a menina, que apesar da tristeza, come com bastante apetite"

#Ren... Mal sabe ela o mal que causou a própria filha.#

-De qualquer forma... "Shigure volta a falar depois de um longo silencio" ... eu estou aqui, Akito. Sempre estarei do seu lado, viu?

"A menina lhe sorri e ele sorri de volta"

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

* * *

-Ainda bem que eu tenho a todos vocês. Vocês nunca irão me abandonar. Papai me garantiu isso... "Apesar de ainda manter o sorriso em seus lábios os olhos de Akito ficam lacrimejados"

-Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Akito-chan. "Shigure seca uma das pequenas lágrimas que caíram"

-Gure-nii..."Akito abre a boca e depois mastiga um pouco a comida que o Shigure estava lhe dando" É legal se transformar em um cachorro?? Como é?

-Ah..."Shigure pega mais um pouco de comida do prato e dá para Akito" Nunca me importei com isso...

-Mas é legal? O que você conversa com os outros cachorros? Vamos, me conte como é?

-Hummm... "Shigure fica em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto olha para a menina" Eu até que gosto de me transformar em um cachorro às vezes, porque assim posso sair livremente da sede...

-É... O Tori-nii, o Aya-chan e o Ri-chan não podem sair sem serem notados. Só você e o Reno-nii que podem fazer isso...

-ahahahaha... Já imaginou o problema que o Tori-chan teria alguém encontrasse um cavalo marinho no meio da rua? ahahahahhah

-hihihi... tadinho do Tori-nii... "Akito consegue por alguns instantes tirar a tristeza de sua carinha"

-Você quer me ver transformado em um cachorro, Akito chan?

-Quero, quero sim... Eu nunca vi vocês em suas formas animais... "os olhinhos de Akito brilham"

-Já volto.

"Shigure se levanta e saí correndo do quarto, mas depois de alguns instantes ele volta correndo transformado num cachorro preto"

-Que lindo... Você fica lindo assim, Gure-nii. "Akito se aproxima e abraça o pescoço de Shigure" Quero agora ver mais vocês em suas formas animais... "Akito começa a brincar com a orelha de Shigure e ganha uma lambida dele" HAHAHAHAHAH... Isso faz cócegas Guri-nii...

-Então você gostou de me ver assim, Akito-chan? "Shigure se senta nas duas patas traseiras"

-Sim, eu gostei... Pena que eu não me transformo em nada...

-Mas você pode abraçar a gente.

-Sim, isso eu posso fazer. "Akito dá mais um abraço em Shigure"

**By Kyo**


	13. Revelações

"Akito ainda está abraçada ao Shigure, quando ouve um "PUFF" e percebe que ele não está mais na forma de cachorro. Shigure imediatamente tenta se afastar, mas Akito o segura"

-Gure-nii... "Akito fala enquanto observa o corpo do amigo" Você é diferente de mim! "Shigure imediatamente puxa um lençol da cama e se cobre"

-Mas é claro que somos diferentes! Eu sou um garoto, Akito-chan!

-E eu também! Mas mesmo assim você é diferente de mim! Porquê?

-Bem Akito... "Shigure após se cobrir devidamente com o lençol, se agaixa perto da menina" Você não é um garoto. Você é uma menina.

-Não, Gure-nii! Eu sou menino! Todos sempre me trataram assim! Eu uso roupas de menino! "Akito começa a ficar nervosa, e Shigure tenta lhe explicar a situação"

-Escuta, Akito. A família Souma é uma família muito conservadora. E como você foi o único filho do patriarca, teria assim que assumir esse posto quando ele morresse. Só que a sua mãe achou que não seria adequado que uma mulher se tornasse a matriarca da família, Então... "Shigure faz uma pausa ao notar o susto no rosto da menina"

- Então eles mentiram pra mim o tempo todo.

-Não fica assim, Akito-chan. Uma hora ou outra você saberia disso. Você ainda é bem novinha. Mas deve continuar fingindo que não sabe de nada.

-Eu... Eu sei. "Akito está mais desanimada ainda"

-Bom, agora vou atrás das minhas roupas! Se a dona Yoko me pega aqui pelado com você, me dá uma surra!

"Akito solta um sorriso com as palavras do amigo, mesmo sem entender muito bem"

-Porque ela lhe bateria, Gure-nii?

"Ele da um sorriso e uma piscada de olho pra menina"

-Você ainda é muito nova pra entender. "Shigure se enrola mais ainda no lençol e sai correndo para fora do quarto, deixando Akito ainda muito curiosa sobre a novidade que acabara de descobrir"

#Então... Quer dizer que sou menina... Bom, pelo menos tenho um monte de amigos meninos pra brincarem comigo. Não gosto das meninas... # "Akito caminha de volta para seu lugar favorito, próximo a janela"

**

* * *

**

"Hatori e Ayame estão brincando no quintal e avistam Shigure saindo da casa de Akito"

-Hahaha, olha lá... "Ayame aponta para Shigure" O safado já estava lá na casa da Akito de novo!

-Aya-chan, perde essa mania de tratá-lo como menina. Vai acabar se esquecendo e falando isso na frente dos outros.

-Pode deixar, Tori-chan... Não vou esquecer não! É o nosso segredinho! "Ayame faz uma cara de safado pra Hatori, mas esse desvia o olhar" Veja, ele nos viu! Vou chamar pra ele vir brincar com a gente! Gureeeeeee-chan! Aqui!

"Shigure, acena com a mão e caminha tranqüilamente para encontrar os amigos"

-Oi gente!

-E aí, quando você vai assumir pra gente? "Ayame pergunta todo curioso e Shigure não entende a pergunta" Vamos, não se faça de bobo! Aliás, bobo é a última coisa que você não é!

-Não estou entendendo nada, Aya-chan. O que ele tem, Tori?

-E eu sei lá. O Aya-chan tem dessas coisas.

-Hahaha! Não se faça de bobo você também, Tori-chan! "Ayame tem uma cara sapeca, enquanto Shigure não entende nada e Hatori ignora o diálogo" Vamos! Estou perguntando quando que você vai assumir pra gente que gosta da Akito-chan!

-Aya-chan! Daonde você tirou isso?! "Shigure pergunta tentando disfarçar, mas Ayame não dá brecha"

-Oras, Gure-chan... Que você é o favorito da princesinha, isso é óbvio! Mas também está claro que você está gostando dela! O amor não é lindo, Tori-chan?

-Me inclua fora disso.

-Acho que você está exagerando, Aya-chan... Todos nós gostamos dela, ela é especial. Ela é a deusa que rege os 12 signos.

- Não estou falando diiiiissooo... "Ayame debocha com uma voz musical"

- Eu gosto da Akito-chan como uma amiga, e é só isso. Já que hoje vocês não estão afim de brincar, vou pra minha casa. "Shigure sai emburrado andando em direção a casa, deixando um ayame às gargalhadas, e um Hatori sério encostado na árvore"

#Será que o Aya-chan está certo? Será que estou gostando da Akito-chan? Não, isso é loucura# "Shigure sacode a cabeça para espantar os maus pensamentos"

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	14. A amizade de Akito e Kureno

"Após nove meses da morte do antigo patriarca da família Sohma, nasce o possuído pelo espírito do gato, mas seu nascimento não é festejado pelo clã, sendo que os empregados mais antigos o consideraram até como um mau sinal"

-Senhor Akito... "Yoko entra na sala onde a criança que apenas tem sete anos já se comporta como um verdadeiro patriarca dos Sohmas" Nasceu o possuído pelo espírito do gato. Seu nome é Kyo.

-Já sei o suficiente dele, Yoko. "Akito continua sentada a olha pela janela enquanto escuta os passos da empregada que está saindo da sala"

#Não quero saber nada dele. O gato foi concebido no dia em que o meu pai morreu. Tenho a sensação de que o meu pai morreu naquele dia só para que ele nascesse# "Akito deixa cair uma lágrima de saudade pelo pai e olha para a caixa que está em cima da mesa" #Será que desta vez todos os possuídos estarão comigo papai? Sinto que em breve mais um irá nascer#

"Akito observa pela janela os passarinhos que estão voando pelo lindo céu azul"

#Acho que vou ir brincar com o Reno-chan. Agora que o Shigure está no ginásio quase nem tem tempo para vir brincar comigo#

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Tori-chan... "Shigure e Hatori voltaram a pé para a sede, enquanto o Ayame voltou de carro"

-Hum... "Hatori fica olhando para o chão enquanto caminha"

-Você gosta de ser um dos possuídos?

"Hatori nada responde"

-Eu nunca me importei com isso. Na verdade eu até gosto...

-Mas porque está me perguntando disso agora? É só porque o gato nasceu?

-Não... "Shigure se senta no muro de sua casa" É que eu acho que o Aya-chan tem razão...

-Você gosta da Akito, não é isso, Gure-nii?? "Hatori encosta na parede e fica olhando para Shigure"

-Sim... E eu quero que isso seja eterno...

-Você quer que a nossa maldição seja eterna? "Hatori continua a olhar para o garoto enquanto que Shigure está sentado no muro"

-Não é isso. Quero que o que sinto por Akito seja eterno.

-Mas ela só é uma criança, Gure-chan. Como pode gostar dela?

-Eu também não sei, Tori-chan, mas sinto que a minha relação com ela é muito diferente da relação entre vocês.

-Isso eu já tinha reparado também, e parece que vocês ficaram mais unidos ainda, depois que o senhor Akira morreu.

-Eu tenho medo de deixar Akito sozinha naquela casa. A mãe dela está cada dia pior, e quem fica mais com ela lá é a senhora Yoko.

-A senhora Ren não vai fazer nada contra o novo patriarca. "Hatori se cansa de ficar olhando para cima e passa a olhar as pequenas pedras que estão no chão"

-A verdade é que não gosto de nenhuma daquelas mulheres.

-GURE-NIII...TORI-CHAN... "Kureno grita pelo nome dos meninos e se aproxima deles dado a mão para Akito"

-Oi Reno-chan, Akito-chan. "Hatori se desencosta da parede, mas Shigure ainda permanece sentado no muro"

-Que bom que vocês voltaram mais cedo da escola hoje, assim vão poder brincar com a gente, né, Reno-chan. "Akito fala animada e ainda de mão dada com o Kureno enquanto Shigure apenas fica observando as mãos das crianças"

-Hoje eu não vou poder brincar, Akito-chan, tenho que treinar com o meu pai a técnica da hipnose...

-Que chato... E você Gure-nii??

-Hummm... do que vocês vão brincar? "Shigure pula de cima do muro bem perto deles, fazendo com que Akito solte a mão do Kureno"

-A gente ia empinar pipa...

-Então vamos... "Shigure se aproxima de Akito e segura a sua mão"

-Ebaaaa... Vamos empinar a pipa bem lá no alto, né, Reno-chan?

-Sim, tão alto quanto eu vôo. "Kureno responde sorrindo e fica ao lado de Akito"

"As três crianças passam a tarde brincando e se divertindo"

"Ren está sentada próxima à janela de seu quarto quando vê Akito retornando para casa acompanhada pelos dois possuídos"

#Lá está ela sendo paparica por aqueles idiotas. Quando será que toda essa família irá acordar desse pesadelo chamado de enlace? Duvido que com o passar dos anos esses garotos ficaram em cima de Akito. Um dia eles vão querer sair daqui e aí eu quero ver como ela irá reagir#

"Ren fecha a cortina do quarto sem ser vista pelas crianças"

-Vem Gure-nii, quero te mostrar o desenho que fiz junto com Reno-chan. "Akito está na porta de casa puxando Shigure pela mão e o obriga a entrar enquanto que o Kureno volta sozinho para a sua "

-Akito-chan, a senhora Yoko não gosta que a gente entre no seu quarto..

-Eu sou o patriarca. E quero que você entre..

-Está bem... #cada dia que passa ela começa a ficar mais mandona#

-Olha, olha Gure-nii, não ficou bonito?

"Shigure pega o desenho da mão de Akito"

-Você pintou junto com o Reno-chan?

-Sim, o Reno-chan passou a tarde brincando comigo "Akito lhe responde com um sorriso enquanto pega o desenho de volta"

-Você gosta de brincar com ele, né?!

-Gosto sim. O Reno-chan faz tudo o que eu quero..

-Ficou bonito o desenho Akito-chan. Agora vou embora, tenho um monte de lição para fazer...

-Ah não, Gure-nii... Fica mais um pouco, janta aqui comigo, vai?!

-Eu não posso Akito-chan... Eu só entrei para ver o seu desenho. Até amanhã... "Shigure se vira e começa a dar alguns passos quando sente que um objeto bate em sua costa, ao ser virar novamente para Akito, vê que a criança tinha lhe jogado um de seus brinquedos nele"

-Você é um bobo, Gure-nii... "Akito começa a chorar" O meu pai nunca me falou um não... "Ao se lembrar do pai falecido a criança chora mais ainda"

-Calma Akito-chan... "Shigure se aproxima da menina e a pega no colo" Não precisa chorar... Está bem, eu vou jantar aqui com você, mas pare de chorar agora...

-Vai mesmo? "Akito ainda soluça"

-Vou sim, vamos até a cozinha ver o que teremos.

**By Kyo**


	15. Ciúmes

"Akito já está se preparando para deitar quando vê que Ren entrou em seu quarto"

-Vim falar boa noite para o meu filho. "Ren fica parada na porta do quarto"

-Pois não precisa. "Akito continua a se arrumar e nem olha para a mãe" Quando é que a senhora irá embora dessa casa?

-Essa casa é minha. Akira a deixou para mim. Quem sempre sobrou aqui foi você.

-A senhora tem certeza de que sou eu quem está sobrando? "Akito se deita na cama bem tranqüilamente e se cobre" Papai sempre me falou que eu nasci para ser amado. E a senhora, quem lhe ama?

"Ren olha a filha com ódio, sua vontade é de bater na criança, mas se contém"

-Pelo visto aquela velha está fazendo um excelente trabalho. Você nem parece a mesma criança depois que Akira morreu.

-Agora sou o patriarca da família e devo me comportar como tal. "Akito responde a mãe sempre de maneira pausada"

"Ren permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas logo resolve sair do quarto"

#Eu não suporto essa mulher. A cada dia tenho mais raiva dela. O que será que o meu pai via nela?# "Akito se deita e vira de lado e começa a lembrar das coisas que o seu pai lhe falava" #Se eu nasci para ser amado por todos, porque será que me sinto ainda tão sozinho?# "Akito vira à cabeça para observar a caixa que está na mesinha ao lado da cama" #Acho que vou mandar o possuído pelo espírito do rato voltar, papai... Talvez com ele aqui eu não me sinto mais sozinho# "Akito volta a se deitar e fecha os olhos para tentar dormir"

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Oi Reno-chan... "Shigure se aproxima do garoto que estava brincando sozinho no jardim de casa"

-Oi Gure-ni... Não foi para a escola hoje?

-Não, inventei que não estava me sentindo bem... "Shigure se senta no chão"

-ahahahah... O Gure-nii sempre consegue tudo o que quer... "Kureno se senta ao lado do possuído pelo cão"

-E você, porque não foi a escola?

-não tinha aula...

-Humm... E porque não foi brincar com Akito-chan?

-A senhora Yoko disse que ele não podia brincar.

-Você gosta de brincar com Akito-chan, né Reno-chan?

-Sim Gure-nii... Gosto muito de brincar com ele e com você também Gure-nii. Quando eu tiver a sua idade quero ser igualzinho a você "Kureno lhe responde sorrindo"

-Então vamos brincar, que tal a gente ir jogar bola então? "Shigure se levanta"

-Vamos sim Gure-nii... "Kureno se levanta e corre para buscar a bola"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Akito está estudando com o professor particular quando escuta a voz dos dois possuídos passando pelo jardim"

-Podemos continuar amanhã, sensei?

"O professor olhar para a Senhora Yoko que estava presente na sala também"

-Senhor Akito, o senhor sabe de suas responsabilidades como o patriarca da família Sohma. Apesar de ser ainda uma criança, em breve terá que assumir as mesmas obrigações de seu falecido pai. "Yoko lhe responde"

-Eu sei quais serão as minhas obrigações. "Akito fecha o caderno" E agora eu não quero estudar.

-Sensei, poderia nos dar licença.

"O professor faz um sim com a cabeça e sai da sala"

-Eu já estou cansado, Yoko... Quero sair para brincar com os meninos... "Akito se levanta e caminha em direção da porta"

-O senhor não deveria perder tanto o seu tempo com eles...

-E porque não? O papai sempre me falou do nosso enlace, e a senhora também vive me repetindo isso...

-Mas o senhor está acima deles... Não é como um deles. São eles quem deve vir atrás do senhor e não o contrario.

"Akito volta a se sentar"

-A senhora sempre me disse que dos 12 signos, o rato é o que está mais próximo de deus...

-Sim, é assim que está na lenda.

-Então eu quero que o possuído pelo espírito do rato venha morar aqui comigo. Quero pelo menos ter um dos possuídos sempre comigo. Peça para o sensei voltar, por favor.

-Já vou ligar para os pais do possuído falando que o patriarca os quer de volta aqui.

"Yoko saí da sala e o professor entra"

**By Kyo**


	16. A chegada de Yuki na sede

"Depois de um ano, os pais do possuído pelo espírito do Rato retornam para a sede da família Sohma. E assim que chegam, o pequeno Yuki acompanha sua mãe para conhecer ao novo patriarca e deus dos doze"

-Ei Aya-chan que cara é essa? "Shigure encontra Ayame sentado na fonte próxima da mansão de Akito"

-Os meus pais voltaram e foram apresentar o Rato...

-ahahah... acabou sua mordomia então... não é mais o rei da casa... ahahah

-Aí que você se engana, Gure-nii... um rei nunca perde a majestade... hohoho... "Ayame fala cheio de si"

-Tá... tá... como quiser...

"Os dois garotos vêm a mãe de Ayame saindo da sede"

-Ué?? Cadê o seu irmão??

-Ele vai morar com Akito...

-O que? E porque disso?? "Shigure pergunta um pouco nervoso"

-Calma, Gure-nii, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, é só uma criança de dois anos...

-Não sei do que está falando... "Shigure responde um pouco envergonhado"

-Akito-chan, quer que o rato fique junto com ela, assim como diz a lenda.

-Humm... Pelo menos ele terá uma companhia dentro de casa agora. Aquela governanta nem deixa a gente se aproximar muito dele agora... Ele quase nem brinca com a gente mais.

-Sim, acho que dos possuídos, somente o Reno-chan e você são os que mais têm contato com o patriarca.

-Ei, Aya-chan, você já viu o possuído pelo gato?

-Ainda não... Ele tem quase a idade do meu irmão, mas nunca o vi, e você?

-Só uma vez, fui escondido até a casa dele... o coitado tem o cabelo laranja... ahahahahhahahahah...

-ahahahah... ele vai sofrer para justificar a cor de seu cabelo na escola...ahahah...

-ahahah.. É mesmo, você teve que inventar uma baita mentira para explicar a cor do seu cabelo... ahahah

-Vocês é que tiveram sorte por ter uma cor normal de cabelo...

-O que você preferia, ter o cabelo prateado ou se transformar num cavalo marinho? hahahahahah...

-Cruzes, Gure-nii... é claro que eu prefiro o meu lindo cabelo... ahahahah...

-Aposto que você falou isso só porque me viu. "Hatori se senta com eles"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- **

-Vamos rápido... Tudo tem que está pronto para hoje a noite... Coloque essas flores ali no canto.

"Yoko está ansiosa com os preparativos para a festa de fim de ano dos possuídos. Pela primeira vez depois de muitas gerações, finalmente todos os 13 possuídos renasceram, e Akito já está com 10 anos. Todos estão novamente juntos para mais uma festa"

-Senhora Yoko, o quimono do senhor patriarca já está arrumando. "entra uma das empregadas com o lindo quimono azul que será usado por Akito mais a noite"

-Deixa-me ver... "Yoko examina cada detalhe do quimono" Está perfeito! Digno do nosso patriarca. Pode deixar que eu mesmo vou ajudar-lo a se preparar... "Yoko dá as últimas ordens e vai para o quarto de Akito"

-- -- -- -- -- --

-hahaha Yuki-kun... o que você tentou desenhar aí... "Akito pega o desenho do menino"

-é você Akito-chan...

-hahahah... mas eu sou tão feio assim?

"Yuki faz sinal de negação com a cabeça"

-Venha, vou te ensinar a desenhar direito... "Akito se deita no chão ao lado do menino e começa a desenhar"

_TOC TOCC_

-Senhor Akito, aqui está o seu quimono.. Acho melhor o senhor começar a se preparar para a festa...

-Eu já vou. Ainda falta muito para noite...

-Mas o senhor sabe como a festa de hoje é importante. Pela primeira vez todos os 12 estaram juntos...

-Até mesmo os bebês estarão? "Akito pergunta um pouco desanimando"

-Claro que os possuídos pelos espíritos do carneiro e do tigre também estarão...

-AHHHH... Mas porquê? Eles são apenas bebês de colo.

-Isso não importa. O importante é que essa será a primeira de várias festas. Vamos Yuki, você também tem que se arrumar. "Yoko saiu do quarto levando a criança pela mão"

#Será uma chatice isso sim. Pra que levar aquelas crianças choronas?# "Akito olha o quimono em cima da cama" #Humm, até que ele é realmente bonito. É melhor eu ir me arrumar logo para essa festa#

**By Kyo**

"Akito espera ficar realmente sozinha no quarto e caminha até a sua cama, onde está o quimono #Melhor eu me arrumar mesmo. Já que tenho que ir, serei o mais bonito daquela festa# Ela começa a tirar as suas roupas, se enrola em uma toalha e espera Yoko voltar ao quarto"

-Senhor Akito. "Yoko entra formalmente no quarto de Akito" Seu banho já está pronto. "Akito faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e caminha junto com Yoko até a sala de banho"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

#Ai ai.. Essa festa vai ser uma chatice. "Shigure está recostado na sua cama sem ânimo de se arrumar" Mas eu vou aproveitar a chance e..-

-Shigure! "A mãe Shigure entra no quarto de repente" Você ainda está assim, moleque?! Quer se atrasar pra festa de ano novo?

- Quero.

-Queeer?? "Ela vai em direção dele e o puxa de cima da cama" O senhor Akito vai ficar aborrecido com você, é isso que você quer? "Shigure nada responde, e continua sério, como se não prestasse atenção em nada do que a mãe fala" Não quero pra esta família a ira do patriarca!

-Que exagero, mãe. Só estou com preguiça de me arrumar. "Shigure faz um gesto de quem vai sentar novamente na cama, mas a mãe o agarra pelo braço"

-Vai se arrumar agora!

-Mas eu quero chegar atrasado. Eu sei que todos vão ficar esperando por mim mesmo. "Shigure dá um risinho safado, mas pára ao ver a cara transtornada de sua mãe" Tá bom, eu vou me arrumar. Mas agora espera lá fora, né! A senhora não quer que eu me troque na sua frente, ou quer?

-Oras...! Humpf.. "Ela caminha em direção a porta, e antes de sair olha novamente para dentro do quarto - percebe a bagunça mas prefere não falar nada - e pára o olhar no rosto tranqüilo e despreocupado do filho" Mas é pra se arrumar mesmo! Se eu voltar aqui e você estiver desse jeito...

-Tá bem. "Shigure caminha até a porta e a fecha antes que a mãe comece a falar de novo. Ele volta e deita na cama novamente" #Acho que essa festa pode ser divertida... Mas agora, vou tratar de me atrasar. "Novamente da um sorrisinho e pega um livro"

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	17. A festa dos possuídos

"A festa começa e todos estão presentes, menos o patriarca - que ainda não se aprontou - o possuído pelo cachorro - atrasou - e o possuído pelo gato - o gato nunca comparece a festa, mas está do lado de fora, vendo as pessoas que chegaram e brincando sozinho por ali"

-Você viu o possuído pelo gato, Tori-chan? "Ayame pergunta logo que avista o garoto na janela, pelo lado de fora, espiando curioso a festa que lhe era proibida"

-Vi sim...

-Vamos lá implicar com ele, Tori-chan? "Os olhos de Ayame brilham com a idéia, mas Hatori está mais interessado em ficar quieto no seu canto"

-Deixa ele em paz, Aya...

-Humpf, você é um chato. "Ayame cruza os braços e encosta-se à parede ao lado do amigo" Aposto que o Shigure viria comigo!

-Então vá chamar ele.

-Ele ainda não chegou, senão eu ia mesmo! "Ayame está emburrado na parede, mas já começa a olhar em volta procurando algo que possa o distrair"

-Hum, verdade, ele tá atrasado... Ainda bem que o Akky-chan também não chegou.

-Ainda bem porquê? "Ayame já se interessa pelo assunto" Até parece que ela ia fazer alguma coisa contra o Gure-chan! "Ayame pára um pouco pra pensar e logo volta a falar" Se bem que.. Agora é o rato que não desgruda do lado dela.

-Aya-chan, já disse pra você, não o trate como menina! Você vai se acostumar mal e vai acabar falando isso na frente de alguém. Aliás, falando dele, olha ele aí. "Hatori aponta para Akito, que chega ao salão de sua festa, e é olhado e comentado por todos no salão. Akito caminha no meio das pessoas, e todas vem até ela para lhe cumprimentar. Ela responde algumas palavras por educação mas seus olhos procuram no meio da multidão de pessoas, algum rosto conhecido. Ela avista o Kureno, este está segurado pelo braço de sua mãe. Após Akito avistar o menino, a mãe imediatamente o solta e ele vai até ela"

-Olha lá, a Akky-chan viu o Reno-chan antes da gente! "Ayame aponta para o garoto, e logo os dois também são avistados pela menina, e Ayame acena"

"Akito caminha de mãos dadas com Kureno, sorridente, na direção dos amigos, mas logo muda de semblante ao ver que Shigure não está com eles"

-Oi gente! Cadê o Gure-nii? "Eles todos se cumprimentam e Ayame não deixa de reparar nas mãos dadas da menina e do galo"

-Não sei, Aya-chan. Pelo visto ele se atrasou. Deve ter perdido a hora.. "Hatori explica a Akito, mas as palavras dele só deixam a menina nervosa"

-Perdeu a hora da minha festa? Como ele pode fazer isso, eu sou o patriarca! "Akito fala quase gritando, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas perto do grupo"

#Definitivamente, ela não é mas a mesma# "Hatori pensa em silencio enquanto Kureno olha assustado para a menina, e Ayame se controla para não botar mais lenha na fogueira. No meio do instante de silêncio, Akito vê a porta da frente abrir e Shigure entrar, acompanhado como sempre de seus pais. Antes que Kureno pudesse acenar para o amigo, Akito solta a mão dele e caminha furiosa na direção do cão"

-Quem deixou você se atrasar?? "O tom de voz de Akito é bem alto, e a mãe de Shigure, apavorada, tenta explicar a situação"

-Nos perdoe, senhor patriarca! É que..-

-Responde, Shigure! "Akito nem olha para a mulher, e mantém os olhos fixos em Shigure, e este não parece se importar muito com os gritos da garota"

#Pelo visto sentiram mesmo a minha falta# "Shigure evita o sorriso que veio junto com o pensamento"

-Desculpa, Akky-chan. Não pensei que ia sentir tanto a minha falta, já que tem tantas pessoas pra andar ao seu lado..

-Shigure, não fale assim com o patriarca! "A mãe do garoto lhe segura pelo braço, mas ele faz um movimento para soltá-lo novamente"

-Não importa quantas pessoas tenham aqui! Você é um possuído e tem que ficar do meu lado como todos os outros! "Antes que Shigure pudesse responder alguma coisa desnecessária, Akito o segura pela mão e o puxa até o grupo que estava antes, largando os pais do garoto ainda em pé na porta. Os dois se juntam ao grupo e conversam, apesar de Akito ainda estar com raiva"

"A festa continua, um tanto tediosa para a maioria dos convidados: apesar da fartura de comida e bebida, há um clima inevitável de desconforto entre as famílias dos possuídos e a autoridade do patriarca dada à uma criança; e o grande número de crianças muito pequenas presentes na festa, contribui para que os pais fiquem ainda mais desgastados em cuidar delas naquele ambiente. Quem mais parece se divertir é Ayame e Shigure, que aproveitam a festa para aprontar algumas brincadeirinhas. Hatori está no mesmo canto, agora brincando com Kureno, e Akito, que continuou irritada com o pouco caso que Shigure fez da sua presença, foi pro outro lado do salão brincar com o possuído pelo rato"

-Pára um pouco, Gure-chan, espera... "Ayame está recuperando o fôlego, com as mãos no joelho para respirar melhor"

-Que foi, Aya-chan, já cansou, é? "Shigure ainda está com todo o pique para continuar botando pimenta na bebida que seria servida aos pais dos possuídos"

-Claro! A bruxa da Yoko quase nos pegou, se eu não tivesse corrido naquela hora...

-Culpa sua que é um descuidado. "Shigure senta no chão para esperar o amigo se recuperar, e logo ele se senta ao lado do cão"

-Já que paramos um pouco.. Vamos conversar, Gure-chan. "Shigure olha com cara de quem não entendeu para Ayame" Um pouco antes de você chegar, a Akito estava lá conversando com a gente de mãos dadas com o Reno-chan... "Shigure finge não se preocupar com a situação e continua admirando a festa" Fora que agora ela só anda com o Rato. "Nessa hora Shigure pára os olhos em cima da garota, que está sentada no chão na companhia de Yuki, o rato" E você não vai fazer nada? "Shigure permanece alguns segundos calados, mas logo se levanta"

-Vou. "Ayame permanece sentado, e vê Shigure caminhar em direção a Akito e Yuki"  
#O que esse maluco vai fazer?#

-Oi, você que é o Yuki, né? "Shigure cumprimenta o rato, que até agora não tinham se falado apesar de um saber da existência do outro"

-Sou sim.. Prazer.

- O que você quer, Shigure? "Akito, ainda com raiva, não chama o amigo pelo apelido carinhoso que costumava chamar"

-Vim me apresentar ao seu mais novo melhor amigo, Akky-chan. "Shigure dá um falso sorriso a menina, que nada responde. Ele vira novamente para o garoto" Eu sou o Shigure, o possuído pelo espírito do cão.

- Ah, eu já sei, já tinha ouvido falar de você.

-Já se apresentou, já pode ir, Shigure. "Akito responde impaciente com a presença dele"

-Calma, Akky-chan. Não vou roubar seu novo favorito de você não. Estou apenas conversando com ele, não posso?

-O que que é, hein Shigure? Que história é essa de novo favorito?

-Oras.. Primeiro você brincava com a gente... Depois, se encheu e foi brincar só com o Reno-chan. E agora, até dele você se encheu e está aqui com esse garotinho mimado que faz as suas vontades. "Yuki ouve as palavras mas resolve não se meter na briga"

-Já que você está com tanta vontade de brincar com o Yuki, eu vou brincar com o Reno-chan. Tchau pra vocês! "Akito se levanta e caminha rapidamente em direção ao Hatori e ao Kureno, mas Shigure lhe segura pelo braço"

-Espera, Akky-chan. "Ela pára, mas olha pra ele ainda enfezada"

-Que foi agora?

-Posso falar com você lá no jardim?

-No... Jardim? "Akito pergunta para ganhar tempo de pensar numa resposta"

-É. Vem. "Antes que ela responda, Shigure a puxa pelo braço para o lado de fora da casa"

-O que você quer comigo? Sabia que eu sou o patriarca, e que não pode me puxar por aí como se eu fosse um amiguinho seu?

-Esse é o problema! Antes você era um amiguinho meu! Agora essa história de patriarca lhe subiu a cabeça!

-É que ao contrário de você, eu tenho mais o que fazer na minha vida! Não sou um moleque que fica por aí fazendo travessuras! Sou o patriarca da família Souma, amado e respeitado por todos.

-Respeitado pode até ser. Mas você não pode obrigar ninguém a te amar. "Shigure sai andando, e Akito ainda permanece alguns segundos parada, mas logo alcança ele"

-O que você quis dizer com isso, Shigure! "Akito novamente eleva o tom de voz para exigir ser ouvida, e o silêncio do jardim faz com que suas palavras ecoem por alguns segundos, até que Shigure se vira para lhe responder"

-Não quis dizer nada, senhor patriarca. Agora, com a sua licença, vou voltar para a festa. Eu não tenho tantas coisas importantes para fazer lá, mas estou brincando com os meus amigos.

-Gure-nii, porquê está falando assim comigo? "O tom agressivo da voz da menina se torna melancólico, e ela resmunga quase chorando"Não fala assim comigo, Gure-nii...

-Vai chorar agora? Acho que não é apropriado pro patriarca ficar chorando pelos cantos como um moleque que fez travessuras e se arrependeu. "Akito fica mais irritada ainda com as palavras de Shigure, avança na direção dele e o empurra com toda sua força, fazendo com que ele saia da sua frente e ela possa entrar novamente, chorando, no salão. Ela já sobe em direção aos quartos sem falar com ninguém, seguida da senhora Yoko. A festa toda repara na situação, e a mãe de Shigure fica ainda mais transtornada ao ver Shigure entrar no salão novamente, da mesma porta que Akito saiu chorando. Ela corre imediatamente ao encontro do filho, o puxa pelo braço, fala algumas coisas que apenas ele ouve, e o carrega para fora da festa, se despedindo rapidamente das outras pessoas"

#Nossa... Seja lá o que o Gure-chan falou pra Akky-chan... Surtil algum efeito!# "Ayame finalmente se levanta do canto que estava. A maioria dos pais tomaram as bebidas "temperadas" por ele e por Shigure, e já haviam se retirado do salão. A mãe dele estava apenas procurando por ele para ir embora também"

-- -- -- -- -- --

-O senhor está melhor, senhor Akito? "Akito nada responde e continua jogada na cama, de bruços e com a cara enfiada no travesseiro" O senhor provou daquela bebida, foi isso? Foi a peste do Ayame e do Shigure que devem ter botado pimenta, todos estão passando mal e-

-Sai daqui, Yoko. Quero ficar sozinho.

-Sim senhor...

**By Thata Srta Rainey**


	18. Os ciúmes de Shigure

"Akito continua sozinha no quarto, mas está a olhar para o teto agora. A única luz que há nele, vêm da rua"

#Porque será que o Gure-nii foi tão chato comigo? Ele nem chega mais perto de mim. Está sempre sozinho pelos cantos...#

"Akito fica por alguns minutos escutando os últimos ruídos da festa de ano novo deitada em sua cama"

_TOC TOCC_

-Posso entrar Akky-chan?

-Pode Tori-nii. "Akito responde sem se mexer na cama"

-Porque subiu chorando Akky-chan? "Hatori se senta na cama"

-Ele é um bobo, Tori-ni... Um bobo... "Akito abraça Hatori e começa a chorar novamente"

-o que o Gure-nii te falou? "Hatori pega a menina no colo e começa a lhe acariciar seus cabelos"

-é um bobo... "Akito apesar de escutar novamente em sua mente toda a conversa que teve com o possuído pelo espírito do cão, não a conta para Hatori"

-Venha Akky-chan, vou te por para dormir. Amanhã ele virá te pedir desculpas... "Hatori a coloca na cama e a cobre"

-Eu não quero nunca mais falar com ele.. "Hatori lhe enxuga as lágrimas que ainda saiam"

-Que nada, amanhã vocês já estarão brincando juntos...

-Não vou não... Tori-nii, me fala mais sobre a sua mágica??

"Hatori fica contando em forma de história para a menina como funciona a técnica da hipnose, até que ela durma"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Como está o patriarca, moleque? "Yoko estava esperando Hatori sair do lado de fora do quarto"

-Ele já está dormindo. "Hatori lhe responde sem grande empolgação" Posso ir embora agora?

-Vá... E avise amanhã para todos os outros possuídos que vocês têm a obrigação de irem ver sempre o senhor patriarca quando ele estiver precisando.

"Hatori vai embora sozinho para a sua casa. Desde que seu pai faleceu ele vive praticamente sozinho"

#O que será que o Gure-nii falou para Akky-chan? Ele ficou muito triste. Mas tenho a sensação de que eles ainda irão brigar muito#

"Hatori está voltando sozinho para casa quando vê que há alguém todo encolhido por causa do frio na sua porta"

#Será que é mesmo ele?# "Hatori se aproxima com cuidado, mas sua presença é sentida e a pessoa acaba olhando para ele" #Mas o que o Gure-chan está fazendo ali?#

"Shigure ao ver que o amigo se aproxima, fica de pé"

-Ele ainda está chorando, Tori-chan?

-Agora está dormindo. "Hatori abre a porta de casa e entra" O que você lhe falou, heim?

-Ahhh... Não falei nada de mais. "Shigure o acompanha para dentro da casa"

-Gure-chan, não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes de uma criança de 4 anos, vai?

-Claro que não. Só não estou agüentando mais esse comportamento mimado de Akito.

-Sim, às vezes nem eu o reconheço. "Hatori já está no quarto e começa a mudar de roupa" Mas porque você veio para cá, a essa hora? Aposto que fugiu pela janela novamente...

-Bahh... "Shigure se joga na cama do amigo" Levei a maior bronca dos meus pais, porque Akito voltou para a festa chorando e por ter "temperado" as bebidas...

-Tá, e por isso vai dormir aqui novamente?

-Claro. "Shigure já está se enfiando embaixo das cobertas" O que seria de mim sem você e os meus livros...

-Não quero nem imaginar o que será de você e do Ayaa-chan. "Hatori se deita ao lado do amigo"

-Enquanto a gente tiver o super Tori-chan no MABUDACHI, não há o que temer... hahahah...

-Sei... sei... "Hatori dá um bochecho e se vira de lado"

-eih, Tori-chan.. porque você demorou tanto para volta, heim?

-A senhora Yoko me fez ir mimar Akito. Tive que fazer ele dormir...

-A culpa de Akito está todo cheio de manias é daquela maldita velha. É ela a culpada. Desde que o senhor Akira morreu e ela ficou como tutora dele, não pudemos mais ficar brincando com ele e fica só lhe falando do nosso enlace e de suas responsabilidades como o novo patriarca.

-Sim, Akito está realmente diferente, mas ainda é apenas uma criança. Portanto, trate de ir pedir desculpas para ele amanhã. E agora, boa noite...

#Humf! Não vou ir mesmo#

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

-Akito-chan, você me mandou chamar?

-Sim Reno-chan... venha brincar com a gente.

"Akito e Yuki estão na sala que foi preparada especialmente para as brincadeiras de Akito"

-Sim, Reno-nii "Yuki lhe puxa pela mão" a gente está brincando com esses carrinhos...

"Kureno se aproxima um pouco sem graça. Desde que o possuído pelo rato passou a viver na mansão do patriarca, Akito teve pouco contato com os outros dos 12 possuídos"

-Eu vou brincar com esse daqui. "Akito pega um dos maiores" Esse é para você e esse fica com você Reno-chan.

-Ahhhh, mas eu queria este daqui... "Yuki coloca no chão o carrinho lhe dado por Akito e pega um outro que estava no canto"

-NÃO... ESSE NÃO... JÁ FALEI PARA FICAR COM ESTE!!

"Yuki se assusta com o berro de Akito e sente que vai começar a chorar"

-O Reno-chan não reclamou do carrinho que eu escolhi para ele. Pode ficar com esse daqui mesmo. "Akito chuta com o pé o carinho para o lado do menino"

-Esse que Akito-chan escolheu para você é mais bonito Yuki-kun.

"Akito dá um sorriso ao se sentir apoiada pelo possuído do galo e se aproxima de dele"

-O Reno-chan me entende. Você gostou do que eu escolhi para você?

-Sim, eu gostei. "Kureno se senta no chão para eles começarem a brincar" Porque a gente não chama os outros para brincar também?

-Não. Eu não quero mais brincar com aquele bobo do Shigure. Só quero brincar com vocês agora. "Akito tenta fazer um sorriso verdadeiro"

-Então não quer brincar mais comigo, Akito-chan?

"Akito fica branca ao ouvir a voz de Shigure na porta"

-Oi Gure-nii. "Kureno se levanta rapidamente e corre na direção de Shigure"

-O que você quer? "Akito continua sentada no chão e batendo com o carrinho dela no carrinho do Yuki"

-Eu só vim ver se o patriarca já tinha parado de chorar. Tchau...

"Shigure já estava de costa quando sente uma pancada em sua cabeça. Era o carrinho que estava com Akito e que havia sido arremessado pela mesma"

-AIII, SUA IDI... "Shigure é segurado por Kureno"

-Calma Gure-nii... Foi sem-querer...

-NÃO FOI NÃO! "Akito fica de pé" EU JOGUEI PORQUE EU QUIS MESMO.

"Shigure fica espantado com a raiva que vêm dos olhos de Akito e em seu tom de voz"

-Jogou porque quis?? Foi isso que o senhor patriarca falou??

-FOI SIM. FOI ISSO MESMO QUE EU FALEI.

"Shigure sentindo ainda a dor em sua cabeça e cheio de raiva por ver o comportamento de Akito, agi sem pensar e pula para cima de Akito, a derrubando no chão fazendo com que a mesma bate a cabeça"

-NÃO GURE-NII, NÃO FAÇA ISSO. ELE É PEQUENO... "Kureno fica gritando desesperado e fica puxando o Shigure para sair de cima de Akito"

-QUE GRITARIA É ESSA DAQUI? "Yoko entra na sala ao escutar os gritos das crianças MAS O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SUA PESTE?? "Yoko empurra Shigure e vê que Akito está desacordada" SENHOR AKITO?! SOCORRO. ALGUÉM VENHA RÁPIDO!

"Em poucos segundos três outras empregadas estão na sala"

-Tragam um pouco de álcool e chamem o novo médico. "Yoko carrega Akito nos braços para o seu quarto"

-Eu não queria matar ele... eu não queria... "Shigure está apavorado no canto da sala e chorando muito"

-Calma menino. O patriarca não morreu, ele apenas desmaiou. É melhor ir embora agora, antes que a senhora Yoko venha te pegar. Ela está muito nervosa e certamente irá lhe machucar. "Uma das empregadas aconselha Shigure enquanto leva o Yuki pela mão"

-Vamos Gure-nii... "Kureno, que também estava chorando muito, o pega pela mão e o puxa para fora da casa"

**By Kyo**


	19. O encontro após a briga

"O dia amanhece e Shigure dormiu na sala da casa de Akito; mesmo que ele quisesse ir embora, Yoko não deixaria"

-Ei! Moleque! Acorda, já amanheceu! "Yoko grita da porta da sala para Shigure, que dormia um sono confuso no tapete da sala" O senhor Akito já acordou. Vá lá agora lhe pedir desculpas, e reze para que ele lhe perdoe! "Yoko, que estava com uma bandeja na mão, se vira em direção ao quarto da pequena AKito, enquanto Shigure levanta e coça os olhos, ainda sonolento"

#Eu exagerei ontem. "Shigure se levanta lentamente, como se ganhasse tempo para criar coragem de ir até o quarto do patriarca" Mas também, ela me provocou! Onde já se viu, tacar o carrinho em mim? "Ele arruma o cabelo sem prestar muito atenção, e caminha em direção ao quarto da menina"

_TOC TOC_

-Posso entrar? "Shigure pergunta numa voz tímida do outro lado da porta"

-Entra. "Akito responde e manda que Yoko saia do quarto, assim que Shigure entra" O que você quer?

-Vim pedir desculpas, Akito. "Shigure não a chama mais pelo apelido" Eu perdi o controle ontem...

-É, deu pra ver. Você me agrediu! sabe o que eu posso fazer com você?

-Sei. "Agora que Shigure viu que foi apenas um susto e que Akito passa bem - e já recobrou o seu mal-humor - ele começa a responder com indiferença"

-Você é o único que me trata assim, Shigure... Porque?

-Porque _você_ é o único que _me_ trata assim.

-Como assim?

-Olha Akito. Eu, você, o Tori-chan, o Aya-chan e até o Reno-chan sempre brincamos juntos, até você começar a ser treinado pela Yoko.

-A ser o que? Você está maluco, Shigure?

- Não. Desde que o seu pai morreu, que ela vem te educando dessa forma. Você mal brinca com a gente, e está ficando cada vez mais mandona e cega!

-Mandona e cega?! Você não pode falar assim comigo!

-O problema é esse! Antes eu podia falar o que eu quisesse, agora você só ouve o que quer! "Akito fica calada uns instantes, e Shigure, percebendo o silencio, se acalma e senta na beirada da cama da menina"

-Você me desculpa, Shigure? "Akito tem a voz mais calma agora, e Shigure fica espantado com as suas palavras"

-O que você disse?

-Eu pedi desculpas! "Akito já começa a aumentar o tom da voz, mas logo volta a ficar mansinha

-Claro que desculpo, Akito. Eu.. Desculpo. "Shigure, um pouco nervoso, tenta disfarçar não encarando a menina"

-E é verdade ou ta falando isso só pra me agradar?

-É verdade sim. "Ele levanta da cama e caminha tranqüilamente até a janela" Vai dizer que não sabia que não minto pra você? "Ele debruça e espia o lado de fora"

-Eu não, você nunca me contou. "Akito fica observando o amigo de costas, até que ele se vira e olha pra ela"

-Bem, agora já sabe. "Ele atravessa o quarto em direção a porta" Bem, já que você está melhor e já fizemos as pazes, eu vou embora.

-Espera, Shigure! "Ele para e se vira novamente ao ouvir a voz da menina" Eu estou cansado de ficar nessa cama. Me espera lá embaixo pra gente ir brincar juntos? Só vou trocar de roupa... "Shigure fica um pouco espantado com a mudança de temperamento de Akito, mas não esconde a alegria e da um sorriso"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

#Ela é meio doida..."Shigure está lendo um livro na varanda, esperando Akito se trocar" Como pode mudar de humor tão bruscamente?# "Os pensamentos do garoto de 16 anos são interrompidos quando ele vê Akito em pé na sua frente"

-Shigure... Você gosta de mim?

-... Como? Por acaso está perguntando isso para todos os 12 signos?

-Eu perguntei primeiro. Você gosta de mim? "Akito persiste na pergunta. Shigure apenas dá um meio sorriso, caminha até o jardim, e trás de volta uma flor vermelha."

-Eu te amo. Mais do que qualquer outro. Esse sim é um fato... Que nunca vai mudar. "Ele entrega a rosa, e fala novamente baixinho ao ouvido da menina" Eu te amo. Te amo, Akito... "Sua voz se cala quando ele passeia com os lábios pelo rosto da menina, até alcançar seus lábios e lhe dar um delicado beijo. "

**By Thata Srta Rainey**

"Shigure abre lentamente os olhos, enquanto afasta os seus lábios dos de AKito, e vê que a garota está com os seus abertos e com grande surpresa em seu olhar e com a face avermelhada"

-O que fiz foi novamente sem pensar, Akyy-chan, mas dessa vez não irei lhe pedir desculpas.

-Você me beijou! "Akito fica ainda mais vermelha e coloca a mão em cima dos lábios"

-Sim. A beijei sem pensar. Mas agora vou fazer pensando! "Shigure novamente puxa a menina para perto dele e a beija novamente, mas dessa vez tem o seu beijo retribuído"

-GURE-CHAN...

"Ao ouvir o grito os dois se afastam rapidamente"

-Mas que diabos pensa que está fazendo?? "Hatori pega na mão de Akito e a afasta ainda mais de Shigure"

-Quer me matar do coração Tori-chan? Pensei que era a velha da Yoko. "Shigure se levanta calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido"

-Akito-chan, a senhora Yoko está lhe procurando. É melhor entrar agora.

"Akito ainda está muito envergonhada com a situação e entra sem dizer uma palavra, mas mantendo o seu olhar nos olhos de Shigure"

-Você ficou maluco de vez? "Hatori se aproxima do possuído pelo cão e o segura pela blusa" Você se esqueceu que ele só tem 10 anos?

-É ela, Tori-chan. ELA tem 10 anos! Eu não me esqueci. "Shigure pega nas mãos de Hatori e as tira de cima dele" Sei muito bem que ela tem 10 anos e eu tenho 16! Mas o que posso fazer Tori-chan, se eu já a amo? "Shigure pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas" Eu queria esperar para dar esse beijo nela daqui a uns seis anos, mas depois de ontem... depois que achei que havia a matado, ficou bem nítido o quanto já a amo...

-Mas ela ainda é uma criança, Gure-chan...

-Eu sei... eu sei... "Shigure chora ainda mais"

-Já imaginou se a senhora Yoko pega vocês assim? Ela irá lhe matar. Além de Akito-chan ser uma criança, todos do clã pensam que ela é um garoto.

-Me prometa que não irá contar a ninguém Tori-chan.. Promete?

-Tá... Eu prometo.

**By Kyo**


	20. Um forte sentimento

-Onde o senhor estava?

-Ahnn??

-Onde o senhor estava, senhor patriarca?

"Nunca antes tais palavras no masculino a machucaram tanto quanto agora"

-Porque ainda devo se criada como um homem?

-Como?? O que disse?? "Yoko fica branca ao escutar tal pergunta"

-Sim, quero saber o porquê que não posso ser criado como uma menina que sou?

-Mas como é que o senhor sabe que não é um menino?

-Isso não importa agora. "Akito se recorda do dia em que viu o Shigure pela primeira vez em sua forma animal e da revelação que teve quando ele voltou ao normal"

-Claro que importa. Quem foi que lhe contou? Foi a Ren, não foi?

-Não foi aquela mulher. "Akito se senta tranqüilamente na cama"

-Senhor patriarca...

-EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SER CHAMADO ASSIM. NÃO QUERO!!

"Yoko não sabe o que falar. Está profundamente espantada com tais palavras"

_TOC TOCC__-Posso entrar Akito-chan?_ "A voz de Shigure vem detrás da porta"

-Pode..

"Shigure entra e Yoko percebe que ele estava chorando"

-Porque estava chorando moleque?

-Ahn... Por nada. "Shigure fica um pouco envergonhado pelo fato da velha ter percebido que ele estava chorando"

-Senhora Yoko, pode sair agora.

-Mas senhor patriarca...

-JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR MAIS ASSIM!

"Shigure olha surpreso para Akito, sem entender ao que ela estava se referindo. Yoko percebe que de nada adiantará falar sobre o assunto naquele instante e saí do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos"

-Porque estava chorando, Gure-nii? "Akito se levanta e vai até o possuído"

-Akky-chan, sei que não deveria ter te beijado. Você ainda é apenas uma criança. O que fiz foi muito errado.. "Shigure fala o tempo todo olhando para o chão"

-Você não gostou de ter me beijado então? "Akito pergunta com um tom de voz um pouco triste"

-Não... É claro que eu gostei.. Mas não posso fazer isso novamente.

-Tá, se você não pode me beijar mais, eu sim posso te beijar.

"Akito fica nas pontas dos pés para poder beijar novamente o possuído"

#Bem que eu tinha razão, só não imaginava que ela ia começar tão cedo assim# "Ren que havia conseguido fugir da casa que é mantido presa desde que o senhor Akira morreu, e que estava dando um passeio pelo jardim da mansão, vê Akito beijando Shigure"

#Mas se ela pensa que as coisas serão tão fáceis para ela, vou lhe mostrar o quanto ela está errada. Não pensa ela que eu a perdoei por ter me roubado os últimos momentos do meu Akira# "Ren saí da casa sem ser vista"

"Shigure abre os olhos e passa a mão no rosto da menina"

-Akyy-chan, o que você sente por mim?

-Eu gosto de você, Gure-nii. "Akito lhe abraça"

-Apenas gosta?

-Gosto muito. Muito mesmo. "Akito lhe abraça ainda mais forte"

-Mas você gosta de mim de uma maneira diferente que gosta dos outros, né?

"Tal pergunta soa um pouco sem sentido para Akito"

-Como assim Gure-nii? "Akito se afasta e fica lhe olhando espantada"

-Sim, você veio e me beijou. Isso quer dizer que você gosta mais de mim, não é mesmo?

-Mas eu gosto muito do Reno-chan também.

"Shigure fica completamente sem reação quando a escuta. Mas não consegue esconder a tristeza que lhe surgiu ao ouvir tais palavras"

-O que foi Gure-nii? Porque ficou triste?

-Não foi nada. "Shiruge tente esconder ao máximo que seus olhos estão com algumas lágrimas" Akyy-chan, é melhor que ninguém saiba que a gente se beijou. Afinal você é visto por todos como sendo um garoto.

-Mas eu não quero mais ser visto assim. Vou ser criada como uma menina agora.

#Então era disse que ela estava falando com aquela velha quando eu cheguei. Só quero ver se a Ren vai permitir que isso aconteça#

-Akyy-chan, saiba que para mim, isso não faz a menor diferença. Eu te amo mesmo assim. Eu sempre a vi como a linda menininha que você é.

-Verdade, Gure-nii?

-Sim é a mais pura verdade. "Shigure a abraça e lhe beija na testa" Eu preciso ir agora. Mas quero que se lembre para sempre do dia de hoje.

-Não me esquecerei desse dia Gure-nii. "Akito lhe dá um lindo sorriso"

**-- -- -- -- -- -- **

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o menino Shigure a andar por aqui..

"Shigure estava voltando para casa bem distraído pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, e olha a sua volta um pouco espantado, por não reconhecer aquela voz, e sente que uma mão muito macia segura a sua"

-Mas veja como você cresceu. Nem parece mais aquele garotinho. Vejo se será um homem muito bonito. Você já está com 15 anos, não é mesmo?

-Estou com 16, senhora Ren. "Shigure não a via desde que ela passou a viver trancada numa casa mais distante dentro da sede"

-Nossa... como o tempo passou rápido.

-Mas a senhora não mudou nada. "Shigure lhe fala ao notar que ela continua com os mesmo cabelos negros e longos"

-Senhora Ren. "uma de suas empregadas chega" é melhor a gente voltar agora, ante que o senhor Patriarca ou a senhora Yoko a encontre.

-Viu só como eu sou tratada nessa família, Shigure-kun? Espero que vá me visitar muito em breve. "Ren se despede do possuído lhe dando um beijo no rosto"

#Será que a Akyy-chan ficará tão linda quanto a Ren?# "Shigure fica parado enquanto vê as duas mulheres indo embora e depois retoma o seu caminho para casa"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Akito-chan, podemos conversar agora? "Yoko se senta na poltrona que está no quarto de Akito"

-Yoko, porque não fui criado como uma menina? "Akito que estava lendo, deitada na cama, fica sentada"

-Bem... E que o senhor patriarca queria muito ter um filho. "Yoko passou a tarde pensando numa maneira de mudar a opinião de Akito" Ele achava que não seria muito adequado para a família Sohma ter uma mulher como responsável.

-Então foi o meu pai que quis e não a Ren?

-Foi aquela mulher quem teve a idéia, e o senhor Akira achou o mais apropriado. E eu confesso que também acho. Se você assumir que é uma menina agora, certamente irá perder o posto de patriarca. Esse é um dos maiores segredos da nossa família, bem como o dos possuídos.

-Eu não quero deixar de ser o patriarca dos Sohmas.

-Então terá que continuar sendo um menino.

-Tudo bem então.

**By Kyo**


	21. O acidente

"Cerca de um ano se passou desde que Akito e Shigure trocaram o seu primeiro beijo, e durante esse tempo o casal se encontrava às escondidas. Mas a medida que cresciam os sentimentos de Akito pelo possuído do cão, aumentava também a sua insegurança perante o mesmo, devido ao seu comportamento de constante isolamento e da falta de atenção demonstrado por ele também, o que começou a afetar muito a saúde do jovem patriarca"

-Então vai seguir a carreira de médico mesmo, Tori-Kun?

-Vou. "Hatori responde ao Shigure com um tom muito triste na voz"

-A não... Pode ir parando... Não vai me dizer que está ainda tão desanimado por causa daquele lance. "Shigure deita-se no chão da varanda da casa de Hatori"

-Não consigo esquecer do choro do Yuki-nii ao me pedir para não apagar as memórias dos seus amigos.

-Você fez o que tinha que fazer. Imagina como ficaria a nossa vida, se o segredo da nossa maldição fosse revelado? O garoto que seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez.

-Fala como se fosse fácil a gente fazer amigos. Já reparou que no colégio não temos amigos?

-E precisamos? "O tom da voz de Shigure é de profundo desprezo"

-Como uma pessoa tão fria como você consegue amar uma garota de 11 anos? "Hatori que até então estava em pé, se senta no chão da varanda"

-Talvez eu tenha ficado assim justamente por ama-la.

-Ainda sente ciúmes dos outros possuídos?

"Shigure na hora que ia responder ao amigo escuta vários gritos vindo do lago que fica por perto, mas que pertence ao lado externo da sede"

-Ihhhh... O que será que aconteceu, Tori-kun? Será que alguma criança se afogou?

"Os dois possuídos correm para o lado e encontram um pequeno grupo de pessoas envolta dos possuídos do gato e do galo e a possuída pelo espírito do javali a chorar muito do lado deles, mas todos os três estavam em suas formas humanas"

-Kagura-chan, o que aconteceu aqui? "Shigure a abraça e a leva um pouco mais para o lado temendo que alguém embarrasse nela"

-O Kyo-kun foi tentar pegar a minha bola e acabou caindo no lago. "A possuída chorava sem parar"

-Veja Kagura-chan, ele está bem, foi só um susto. "Shigure lhe mostra o garoto sendo no colo do seu tutor"

-É melhor a gente voltar. "Hatori se aproxima deles acompanhado por Kureno que está todo molhado"

-Ue... também caiu no lago, Reno-chan?

-Não Gure-nii, o Reno-nii pulou no lago para salvar o Kyo-kun. Se não fosse ele, tenho certeza que o Kyo-kun teria morrido, ele não sabe nadar porque não gosta de água.

"Os dois possuídos olham espantados para eles"

-Eu não sabia que vocês eram amigos do gato? "Hatori finalmente resolve fazer a pergunta"

-Eu sou a namorada do Kyo-kun. A gente sempre brinca juntos. "Kagura que finalmente havia parado de chorar lhe responde sorrindo"

-Eu apenas estava voltando da escola quando tudo aconteceu. Nunca falei com ele antes.

"Os quatros possuídos retornam para dentro da sede, mas sem falarem muito"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Kureno já havia tomado banho e estava em seu quarto pensando no que havia feito há minutos atrás"

#Estou me sentindo tão feliz por ter salvado aquele menino. Acho que pela primeira vez na vida consegui ajudar alguém# "Kureno se aproxima da janela e olha o céu" #Mesmo sem nunca ter falado com ele, creio que eu ficaria muito triste se o Kyo tivesse morrido afogado. Ele parece ser um menino tão triste#

"Naquele mesmo momento que estava sentindo a tristeza do possuído do gato como se fosse a sua, Kureno sente uma forte dor de cabeça e acaba desmaiando"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_BAHMMMM_

-Akito-chan, o que aconteceu?

"Yuki se assusta ao ouvir o barulho feito quando Akito deixou cair no chão o quadro que estava trazendo. Ela nada lhe responde e sai correndo de casa"

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Kagura-chan, então você é a namorada do gato? "Shigure está sentado na fonte perto da casa de Akito"

-Sou sim Gure-nii. A gente quando crescer vai se casar.

-Quem diria né Tori-kun? Que justamente o gato ia ter uma namorada antes da gente... HAUAHAUAHAUAHAU...

-É melhor mudar de assunto. Akito-chan está vindo...

-Boa tarde, Akit... Ué, o que deu nele? Aonde vai correndo desse jeito?

-E eu que sei, Gure-nii... Vou ir ver como o Kyon-Kyon está. "Kagura pega o caminho que leva para fora da sede"

-Não é melhor você ir ver o que aconteceu com a sua namoradinha? "Hatori fala com um tom de deboche"

-Eu sei que para você, pode parecer uma brincadeira, mas não é não. "Shigure fica em pé ao lado do Hatori e fala bem sério"

-Não era isso que eu queria dizer "Hatori se desculpa um pouco sem jeito" Mas acho estranho, que um garoto de 17 anos ame uma menina de 11. Tem tantas garotas do outro colégio que gostam de você.

-Mas a única que me interessa é ela. E estou pensando seriamente em falar sobre isso com os meus pais.

-O que está pensando em fazer, Gure-nii?

-Quero que eles acertem o meu casamento com ela.

-O...O que? Não pode estar falando sério? Esqueceu-se o clã o tratam como um homem??

-Mas um dia isso terá que acabar. E quando esse dia chegar quero me casar com ela.

-E ela também lhe ama tanto assim?

-Um dia ela irá me amar tanto quanto eu a amo. E nesse dia ela será só minha.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Kureno que estava em casa sozinho acaba de se recuperar do desmaio. Sente ainda uma forte dor em sua cabeça"

#Não pode ser. "Kureno se levanta chorando" Eu não posso acreditar#

**By Kyo**


	22. O fim da maldição de Kureno

#Onde será que a Akky-chan estava indo daquele jeito#Onde será que a Akky-chan estava indo daquele jeito? Não estou com um bom pressentimento# "Shigure está voltando para casa, junto com o Hatori, e fica chutando as pedrinhas que encontra pelo caminho" #Não posso culpar o Tori-Kun por me achar tão louco. Nem eu mesmo acredito que a amo tanto assim... Certamente, eu sou o mais amaldiçoado de todos#

-No que está pensando Gure-kun?

-Estava pensado no Akito. Onde será que ele foi? "Shigure vê que alguém se aproxima e se refere a Akito no masculino"

-Ele parecia estar um pouco assustado... Será que a mãe dele fugiu novamente?

-Acho que não. Sempre que foge, ela me procura...

-Como assim? Como ela te procura, Gure-kun?

-É que ela fala gosta de conversar comigo. "Shigure dá um sorriso safadinho ao Hatori"

-Realmente você é maluco. Já imaginou o que Akito-chan irá fazer se ficar sabendo disso?

-Ele não ficará sabendo.

-Tenho pena da Ren. Ela é uma pobre coitada que ficou louca de tanto amar. "Hatori pára na porta de sua casa"

-Acho que ela sempre foi louca. "Shigure abaixa o tom da voz" Onde já se viu criar a filha como se fosse um homem?

-Você sabe muito bem o porquê. "Hatori abre a porta de casa" Venha, jante aqui comigo.

- Nossa, que milagre é esse? Você me convidando para entrar?

-Eu sei que você ia ficar de qualquer jeito mesmo...

-HAUAHAIAHIAAHAUA... Ia mesmo, afinal a sua casa está no caminho para a casa de Akito... ahahahahah...

-- -- -- -- -- --

-NÃOOO... NÃOO... PORQUE? PORQUE FOI FAZER ISSO COMIGO?? "Akito começa a chorar assim que vê Kureno"

-Calma, Akito-chan... Eu não sei... "Kureno fica desesperado ao ver o estado em que está Akito"

-PORQUE RENO-CHAN? PORQUE QUIS ACABAR COM O NOSSO ENLACE? PORQUE?

-Akito-chan, eu não sei o que aconteceu... "Kureno tenta abraçar-la"

-NÃO SE APROXIME... VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE MIM... FOI POR ISSO QUE QUIS ACACAR COM TUDO... "Akito se senta no chão e chora mais ainda"

-Akito-chan, por favor, pare de chorar. Eu não quero que fique assim. "Kureno começa a chorar também"

_--Flash-back--__-_

_Papai, porque que a mamãe fica falando que é loucura, eu ser criada para ser amada por todos?_

_-Venha cá Akito-chan "Akira coloca a criança de cinco anos, sentada em seu colo" A mamãe ainda não entende muito bem o seu enlace com os possuídos, mas um dia ela irá entender, não se preocupe..._

_-Mas eu sou amado por todos eles, não é mesmo??_

_-Claro que é. Eles estarão sempre com você. Tenho certeza de que todos os 13 possuídos estarão em breve ao seu lado..._

_-E eles sempre irão se transformar em bichos, papai?_

_-Creio que sim... Mas quando eu tinha a sua idade, o meu avô me contou de uma lenda, muito, mais muito antiga, onde a maldição foi desfeita. _

_-E como foi papai?? _

_-Meu avô me contou que nessa lenda, a chave para quebrar a maldição era o gato. Não me lembro direito o que era, mas tinha alguma coisa a ver com esse possuído..._

_-Ahhh papai, tente se lembrar. Eu não quero que a maldição acabe nunca..._

_-__HAHAHAHAH... Não se preocupe com isso. Ela nunca irá acabar. Isso é apenas uma lenda muito antiga. _

_--Fim do flash-back--_

#Não é possível que aquela história que o meu pai me falou não era apenas uma lenda. Mas eu não posso perguntar isso agora. Eu não quero que a maldição dos outros também se acabe# "Akito pára de chorar por alguns instantes e fica olhando para o garoto que chora tanto quanto ela, a sua frente"

-Por favor Akito-chan, não chore mais. Não quero te ver assim... Eu faço qualquer coisa para que não fique triste comigo...

-Você faz qualquer coisa mesmo? "Akito levanta a cabeça e o observa"

-Claro que sim. Mas pare de chorar "Kureno seca as lágrimas da garota"

-Quero que não me abandone. Quero que fique sempre ao meu lado.

-Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Eu prometo.

-Promete que nunca contará aos outros que não é mais um deles?

-Também prometo. "Kureno deixa algumas lágrimas caírem, quando percebe que nunca mais poderá voar"

**By Kyo**


	23. A tristeza de Akito

#Onde será que a Akky está? Já faz um tempão que a estou esperando aqui e nada dela voltar.#

"Shigure está sentado na fonte que fica no jardim da casa de Akito"

#Porque será que o cão está sentado ali?# "Yuki está sentado na janela de seu quarto. Desde que foi morar com Akito, ele raramente sai de casa, e seu estado de saúde é bem instável"

#Já estou ficando cansado de ficar sentado aqui. Achei que ela estava na casa do Reno-chan, mas as luzes estavam todas apagadas. Não consigo imaginar na casa de quem, ela poderia estar# "depois de alguns minutos, o possuído pelo cão, escuta alguns passos e vê que a Akito está voltando para casa, com a cabeça baixa"

-Akito-chan, o que aconteceu?

-Gure-nii... "Akito assim que escuta a voz de Shigure sai correndo e começa a chorar"

-O que foi? O te fizeram Akky?? "Shigure fica muito preocupado quando vê o rosto da garota inchado de tanto chorar"

-Gure-ni... me promete que sempre ficará comigo... promete? "Akito o olha com muita tristeza"

-Akky... "Shigure a pega no colo, e a garota encosta o rosto em seu ombro, mas continua chorando"

-Me promete, Gure-nii??

- Isso eu não posso te prometer mais... "Shigure fala bem baixinho em seu ouvido"

-Como?? "Akito lhe olha extremamente espantada e assustada"

-Senhor patriarca. O que aconteceu? Onde o senhor estava? "Yoko se aproxima dos dois e tira Akito do colo do Shigure"

-O que você disse Gure-nii?? "Akito continua a lhe olhar espantada"

-O que você disse ao patriarca que o fez chorar tanto assim? "Yoko fala em tom de acusação"

-Ei... ele não está chorando por minha causa não...

-Venha senhor patriarca, é melhor entrar agora...

"Akito meio que em transe acompanha Yoko, e sem tirar os olhos de Shigure, entra na casa"

#Akky, eu não posso fazer duas vezes a mesma promessa. Eu já fiz a promessa de que sempre estarei ao seu lado, desde o dia em que você nasceu#

**-- -- -- --**

"Akito está deitada em sua cama. Não contou a D. Yoko que o Kureno havia se libertado da maldição"

#O Gure-nii não quis me prometer que estará sempre ao meu lado. Porque ele não me prometeu como o Reno-chan fez? Ele sempre teve um jeito que me deixa com medo dele. Sinto que às vezes ele nem gosta mais de mim, ele só gosta de ficar sozinho. Para ele o mais importante é os seus livros#

"Akito começa a chorar baixinho na escuridão do seu quarto"

#Acho que não estou me sentindo bem. Estou com tanto frio... Porque foi acabar a maldição do Reno-chan? O que farei se acabar a maldição de todos eles? Eu preciso deles, eu só tenho a eles agora. Eu só sou amada por eles por causa do nosso enlace.#

_TOC TOC_

-O senhor quer mais alguma coisa, senhor patriarca? "Yoko entra no quarto e se aproxima da cama"

-Não. "A voz de Akito saiu mais baixa que o normal"

-O senhor está bem? "Yoko coloca a mão na testa de Akito" O SENHOR ESTÁ ARDENDO EM FEBRE.

"Yoko corre para corredor e manda a empregada ir chamar o médico"

#Sinto que a minha cabeça vai explodir. Porque o Gure-nii, não me prometeu?#

-Patriarca, o médico já está vindo.. O senhor está mais pálido agora. O que está sentindo?

"Akito começa a chorar, mas nada lhe responde"

_-- -- -- -- --_

#Estou realmente preocupado com Akito-chan. Ele saiu daqui tão abalado. Eu deveria ter ido com ele#

"Kureno não quis jantar e está em seu quarto, tentando estudar para a prova que terá no outro dia"

#Porque será que me sinto muito mais preso agora do que me sentia antes?#

_FIUUUUUU_

"Kureno olha para a janela de seu quarto e vê que o Shigure o está chamando"

-Tudo bem Gure-chan? "Kureno fica debruçado na janela"

-Já se recuperou do susto? Agora você é o herói da Kagura-chan por ter salvado a vida do pobre gatinho... HAHAHAHAHAHAH

-Ahh... Já me recuperei sim... Agora tenho que voltar a estudar. Tchau...

-Tchau.

#Tenho medo de que ele perceba que não sou mais como eles. Akito-chan me fez prometer que não iria contar para eles#

#O que deu nele? "Shigure faz meia volta e pega o caminho para sua casa" Amanhã antes de ir para o colégio vou passar para ver a Akito. O que será que aconteceu com ela?#

-- -- -- -- --

"O dia amanhece, após uma noite muito agitada na casa do patriarca"

-Bom dia, senhora Yoko. Posso falar com Akito-chan?

-Não Shigure. O patriarca está muito doente.

-Doente? O que ele tem?

-O médico não sabe ainda. Mas tarde irá fazer exames no hospital.

-Quando voltar do colégio passarei novamente.

#Hum... pelo menos começou a demonstrar um pouco de atenção pelo patriarca# "Yoko volta para dentro da casa"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Akito-chan, o que você tem? "Yuki se senta na cama ao lado da menina"

-É melhor sair agora, Yuki-chan. "Yoko fecha a cortina do quarto" #O que será que aconteceu ao patriarca. Desde ontem não falou uma única palavra#

"Akito continua deitada na cama. Sempre que se lembra do Shigure lhe falando baixinho que não poderia lhe prometer de que ficaria ao seu lado, começa a chorar"

#O Gure-nii não gosta mais de mim... Só pode ser isso. O Reno-chan que não é mais um dos 12 me prometeu assim que lhe pedi. Eu não quero mais falar com o Shigure... Já que ele vai me abandonar um dia mesmo, eu já vou abandona-lo#

"Foram realizados vários exames em Akito, mas nada foi encontrado. E após uma semana deitada na cama e sem falar, Akito se levanta"

-Este mundo... Meu mundo é negro. "Akito começa a pintar de preto a parede de seu quarto com um pequeno pincel" É por isso que este quarto tem que ser negro também...

-Akito-chan...?

-Você também... você também está no escuro, Yuki-chan. Você e eu somos iguais, vivemos na escuridão. Injusto se não fosse assim, não acha? "Akito pára de pintar por alguns instantes" NÃO... NÃO, NÃO SOMOS IGUAIS...! EU NÃO SOU ALGUÉM QUE NÃO É NECESSÁRIO... !

-Akito-chan... "Yuki fica muito assuntado, ao ver a fisionomia de Akito"

-EU SOU O ESCOLHIDO, SOU O NECESSÁRIO, TODOS PRECISAM DE MIM. E POR "PRECISAREM" DE MIM, ESTOU AQUI!! VOCÊ NÃO É IGUAL A MIM...

**By Kyo**


	24. A mudança de Akito

"Várias das empregadas da casa escutam os gritos de Akito, mas nenhuma encontra coragem para entrar no quarto, mas depois de alguns minutos, elas vêm que o pequeno Yuki sai do quarto chorando muito"

#Sim, eu sou necessário. Eles é que não são. Nenhum deles são necessários para os outros. Nem os pais gostam deles.. Eu fui muito amado pelo meu pai. E enquanto existirem os possuídos, eu sempre serei necessário. Não é o meu quarto que tem ser pintado de preto...#

-YOKO... YOKO... "Akito grita do meio do corredor"

-Ela não está, senhor Patriarca... "Uma das empregadas fala com um pouco de medo em sua voz"

-Quero que pinte o quarto do rato todo de preto. Mande que o pinte agora mesmo...

-Akito-chan...

"Akito fica pálida assim que escuta a voz de Shigure, mas não se vira para ver o garoto"

-Você já está bem? "Shigure se aproxima um pouco mais dela"

-Já. "Akito entra no quarto e fecha a porta"

#Porque que ela está assim? O que aconteceu? Há dias que ela não quer falar com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo...#

-QUERO VER O RENO-CHAN... Akito grita de dentro do quarto

"Uma das empregadas começa a andar, mas é parada por Shigure"

-Eu levo o recado para ele... #Mas porque ela quer falar com ele, mas comigo não? Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada a ela... Será que ela deixou de gostar de mim?#

#Já que ele não gosta mais de mim, vou ficar perto de quem quer ficar ao meu lado# "Akito começa a chorar baixinho"

-- -- -- -- --

"Depois que a maldição de Kureno foi desfeita, Akito mudou completamente o seu jeito de ser. Passou a ser muito mais fria e algumas vezes até cruel com os outros, mas principalmente com o Yuki. Sua saúde ficou muito abalada, e passou a ficar constantemente doente. Dos possuídos, ficava mais próxima a Kureno e ao Yuki, dos outros se afastou, mas principalmente do Shigure"

-Pelo visto acabou realmente o seu namoro com Akito. "Hatori e Shigure estão voltando para casa depois da formatura dos três"

-Eu nem sei o que aconteceu.

-Não se esqueça que ela só tem 12 anos. "Hatori tira do peito a flor de papel que os formandos recebem na festa de formatura"

-Acha que o que ela sentia por mim, era coisa de criança?

-Só acho que ela pode ter ficado confusa com alguma coisa.

-Mas com o Kureno ela não ficou. Com ele continua a mesma coisa.

-Isso vai passar. Não se preocupe com isso, agora. Não se esqueça que daqui alguns dias teremos um vestibular pela frente.

-É uma pena que o Ayaa resolveu não continuar estudando.

-Você irá prestar para Literatura mesmo?

-Vou sim, quero me tornar um grande escritor. Quem sabe, eu não consiga ficar novamente próximo da Akky através dos meus livros?

"Quando estavam se aproximando da casa de Akito, os rapazes vêm o Kureno entrando na casa"

-Gure-kun, reparou que o Reno-kun não fala mais com a gente?

-Já percebi isso sim.. Há meses que ele está nos evitando, e agora não sai da casa do patriarca. Eu vou lá também... "Shigure caminha em direção a casa de Akito"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Está melhor hoje, Akito-chan? "Kureno lhe pergunta de uma maneira bem meiga"

-Minha cabeça ainda dói...

-Então vou ficar estudando quietinho aqui na mesa para não fazer barulho.

"Akito lhe dá um pequeno sorriso, e Kureno coloca com cuidado sob a mesa os livros que precisa"

_TOC TOC_

-Entra Yoko..

-Não é a senhora Yoko. "Shigure entra e olha friamente para o Kureno quando vê que o garoto está estudando com a companhia da Akito"

-O que você quer? Não mandei te chamar... "Akito se levanta da poltrona e caminha até o meio da sala"

-Vim te entregar isso. "Shigure tira a flor de papel de sua formatura e lhe entrega"

-O que é isso?

-É uma lembrança da minha formatura. Quero que fique com ela.

"Os olhos de Akito brilham ao receber a flor do garoto"

-Vejo que o senhor patriarca está ocupado, então já estou saindo. "Shigure se retira sem olhar para trás"

#Porque ele me deu essa flor, se ele não gosta mais de mim?# "Akito fica olhando para o presente com um olhar um pouco triste"

**By Kyo**


	25. A festa de 15 anos de Akito

-Parabéns pela formatura, Gure-kun. "Ren está encostada numa arvore, próxima ao lago que o Shigure costuma passar as tardes lendo"

-Obrigado. Você fugiu só para me dar os parabéns? "Shigure volta a olhar para o livro"

-Não está de bom humor hoje? "Ren se senta ao lado do garoto" Está preocupado com que irá fazer agora?

-Não. Eu já sei o que irei fazer. "Shigure olha para Ren, e por um instante vem a imagem de Akito a sua frente"

-O que foi Gure-kun? "Ren percebe que o possuído lhe olhava de uma outra forma"

-Não foi nada.. "Shigure volta a olhar para o livro um pouco envergonhado"

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAH... Que bonitinho, ele ficou vermelhinho...

-É melhor a senhora voltar. Imagina se o patriarca fica sabendo?

-Não se preocupe. Agora ele tem outros brinquedinhos. "Ren dá uma piscada com o olho direito para Shigure"

-Do que está falando? "Shigure se levanta um pouco nervoso"

-Oras Gure-kun, agora o patriarca só quer saber da companhia do Reno-kun e do Yuki-chan. "Ren se levanta e passa a mão nos cabelo do garoto"

-Como você sabe disso? "Shigure dá um passo para trás"

-Eu tenho uma grande amiga dentro da casa, e sei de tudo que acontece por lá..."Ren se aproxima de Shigure e lhe fala em seu ouvido" De tudo mesmo...

#Será que ela sabe da minha relação com a Akito?#

-Em breve, o Gure-kun será um rapaz de 18 anos. Você sabia que quando for maior de idade poderá ir morar fora da sede?

-E quem falou que eu quero ir morar lá fora?

-Ah não?? Eu sempre achei que não gostava daqui... "Ren ainda continua muito próxima do possuído"

-Por um acaso, você quer me transformar? Se der mais um passo, vai acabar esbarrando em mim...

-HAHAHA... Sabe que não é uma má idéia... Nunca transformei nenhum de vocês... Até que deve ser divertido... "Ren não só dá mais um passo, como também abraça o possuído pelo espírito do cão"

_BOUM_

-Você mesmo na forma de cachorro continua sendo bonito...

-É melhor eu sair daqui antes de voltar ao normal. Senão vou ficar nu.

-Hahaha

**-- -- -- -- --**

"Já se passaram três anos desde a formatura do trio maravilha. Hatori e Shigure entraram na Universidade de Tóquio, e Ayame abriu a sua loja. Nesses três anos foram poucos os encontros entre Shigure e Akito. E quando aconteceram, ela sempre estava ao lado de Kureno, que depois de se formar do colegial, passou a trabalhar como secretario de Akito"

-Hoje é o aniversário de 15 anos de Akito...

-Eu sei, Haa-san... "Shigure segura em suas mãos um exemplar de seu primeiro livro que será lançado no outro dia"

-Você ainda a ama?

-Eu deveria te dizer que não, mas estaria mentindo.

-Porque não volta a falar para ela isso. Agora ela não tem mais 12 anos. "Hatori dá o conselho sorrindo ao amigo"

-Ela mal olha na minha cara.

-Tenta e aproveita para levar o seu livro para ela.

"Shigure sorri e sai levando um volume"

#Espero que ele consiga falar com ela# "Hatori entra para se arrumar para a festa de aniversário de Akito"

#Vou entrar escondido pela janela, como eu fazia antes# "Shigure, cheio de esperança abre com cuidado a janela e entra no quarto de Akito"

-Akky-chan..."Shigure a chama, assim que sai de trás da cortina, e vê Akito e Kureno se beijando, e volta a ficar escondido atrás da cortina"

-Você escutou, Reno-kun?

-O que?

-Parece que escutei o Shigure me chamando... "Akito continua abraçada a Kureno"

-Não escutei nada. Você deve estar nervosa porque irá o encontrar daqui a pouco. "Kureno a beija na testa"

-Não sei porque tenho que fazer essa festa.

-A senhora Yoko acha que é importante o patriarca comemorar com todo o clã.

-Então é melhor eu ir me arrumar. Venha me ajudar a escolher qual roupa irei usar hoje. "Akito e Kureno vão de mãos dadas para o closet"

#Não acredito que ela me trocou pelo Kureno# "Shigure tenta, mas não consegue evitar que algumas lágrimas caem"

**By Kyo**


	26. Uma triste descoberta

"Todos do clã estão reunidos para a festa de 15 anos de Akito"

-Eih, Tori-san... Cadê o Guretti?

-Não sei Aya-san. Ele já deveria estar aqui a horas.

-Se bem que Akito-kun pelo jeito nem sentiu a falta dele.

"Akito que está sentada no lugar de destaque da festa, apesar de conversar normalmente com todos que se aproximam, no fundo está muito aflita com a ausência de Shigure"

-Ayaa, minha cobrinha favorita. "Shigure se pendura no pescoço de Ayame"

-Credo Guretti... Que bafo é esse?

-Como essas festa costumam ser bem chatas eu já vim um pouco "alegrinho" para cá... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA...

-Você está completamente bêbado, Shigure.. "Hatori segura o amigo" Venha, vou te levar para casa...

-Claro que não... Tenho que ir dar parabéns ao aniversariante do dia... "Shigure com grande dificuldade caminha em direção da mesa de Akito"

-O que será que deu nele, Tori-san?

-Eu não sei também, nunca o vi assim antes... É melhor a gente ir até lá também...

-Boa noite senhor patriarca, desculpe pele meu pequeno atraso.

-Ah?! Você não tinha chegado ainda? Nem senti a sua falta. "Akito volta a conversar com o Kureno"

-Fico feliz ao saber que o senhor patriarca não fica mais dando pitis por causa dos meus atrasos. E o seu presente deve estar caído atrás da cortina do seu quarto. Boa Noite. "Shigure se afasta da mesa antes mesmo de Hatori e Ayame chegarem até ele"

#Eu sabia que tinha escutado o Shigure me chamando. Essa não... Ele deve ter visto o meu beijo no Kureno.# "Akito tenta se levantar para ir falar com o Shigure, mas vários convidados se aproximam para lhe parabenizar"

-Pronto... Já fiz o meu dever e agora vou embora... "Shigure acende um cigarro e depois dá mais um gole na garrafa de saque que tem em sua mão"

-Aonde você vai desse jeito?

-Posso ficar na sua casa, Haa-san?

-Pode. Daqui a pouco vou para lá.

-Não precisa se preocupar, quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

-Está bem. #O que será que aconteceu entre Akito e ele?#

#Sou realmente o mais amaldiçoado de todos. Porque tinha que a amar tanto assim?# "Shigure chega com uma grande dificuldade a casa de Hatori, mas mesmo assim, pára diante da porta para dá mais um gole no saque"

-Me dá um gole também Gure-san? "Ren nem espera a resposta e já tira a garrafa da mão dele"

-Mas o que a mãezinha do aniversariante está fazendo do lado de fora da festa? Você merecia um lugar de honra lá também... hahahahah

-O que aconteceu? Aposto que você viu o que não queria... HAHAHUAHAUHAUHHAU

-O QUE VOCÊ SABE REN? "Shigure a segura com força pelo braço"

-O que eu sei? Acho melhor me perguntar o que eu NÃO sei.. hahahahah

-Eu sei de uma coisa que você não sabe. E é sobre o seu amado Akira... "Shigure pega a garrafa novamente e dá mais um gole e entra na casa de Hatori"

-O QUE VOCÊ SABE DO MEU AKIRA?? "Ren entra atrás dele"

-Hum... Quer mesmo saber?? "Shigure se joga no sofá e dá mais um gole no saque"

-O que você sabe? "Ren se senta ao seu lado e bem próxima"

-Me fala primeiro o que é que sabe... "Shigure fica a olhando bem nos olhos"

-Acho que você quer saber sobre o namoro de Akito e Kureno, não é mesmo?

"Shigure se enche de ódio ao saber que Akito estava namorando o possuído do galo"

-Ah.. era isso?? Shigure dá um grande gole no saque e entrega a garrafa para a Ren Pensei que sabia de alguma coisa para acabar com a maldição..

-ahahahah, lamento em te informar que você será eternamente o cachorrinho de Akito... "Ren bebe da garrafa" Agora me conta o que sabe do meu Akira...

-Quer mesmo saber? "Shigure pega uma mecha dos longos cabelos de Ren e fica cheirando-la enquanto a fica olhando fixamente" Acho que eu me esqueci... ahahahah "Shigure solta a mecha e segura a mão da Ren"

-Você já se lembrou? "Ren se aproxima ainda mais de Shigure"

-Se você me der um beijo, eu te conto da caixa que Akito, guarda com tanto carinho.

"Ren sem pensar duas vezes, beija o possuído pelo espírito do cão"

**By Kyo**


	27. O presente de Ren

-Tori-san, onde está o Shigure? "Akito pergunta bem baixinho ao possuído pelo espírito do dragão"

-Ele foi para a minha casa. Não estava se sentindo bem.

-Você se importaria de dormir aqui essa noite? Gostaria de conversar com ele amanhã bem cedo.

-Eu não me importo, Akito-san. "Hatori coloca a mão na cabeça da garota" Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

"Akito lhe faz sinal que sim com a cabeça"

-Você sabia que ele ainda lhe ama muito?

"Os olhos de Akito se enchem de lágrimas e ela faz um sinal de negação com a cabeça"

-- -- -- -- --

#Não consigo dormir# "Akito vê pela janela os primeiros sinais de que o dia está amanhecendo" #Preciso falar com o Shigure agora#

"O Patriarca se levanta e veste o mesmo quimono que usou na festa e sai"

"Akito abre a porta da casa com muito cuidado. A casa está sendo iluminada pelos primeiros raios de sol, ela vê a garrafa de saque vazia jogada no chão"

#Pelo visto ele continuou bebendo. Deve está no quarto#

"Akito se aproxima do quarto que estava com a porta aberta e não acredita na imagem que encontra. Shigure e Ren estão deitados na cama, e os longos cabelos negros de Ren cobrem o peito do possuído"

-EU NÃO ACREDITO. EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS DOIS.. "O seu grito faz com que os dois pulem da cama"

-Eu vou te matar sua desgraçada. "Akito avança para o pescoço da Ren, mas é impedida pelo Shigure"

-O que o senhor quer aqui?

-COMO O QUE EU QUERO AQUI?

-Sim. Posso saber o porquê desse seu novo piti? "Shigure mantém o tom sarcástico em sua voz"

-COMO É QUE PODE DORMIR COM ESSA MULHER? "Akito se senta no chão e começa a chorar, Ren aproveita e sai correndo da casa"

-Eu não estou entendendo a sua reação...

-VOCÊS SÃO MEUS. TODOS. VOCÊS ME PERTENCEM. EU NUNCA IREI DIVIDIR VOCÊS COM NENHUMA MULHERZINHA.

-Você ainda continua achando que somos os seus meros brinquedinhos, Akito? Pois saiba que eu não sou.

"Akito se levanta e sai da casa chorando"

"Ren chega em casa enrolada no lençol e tranca todas as portas e janelas, e vai para o seu quarto"

#Não acredito que foi melhor do que eu imaginava# "Ren se joga na cama"

-HAHAHAHAHAHHA... Esse foi o meu presente para você, senhor patriarca... HAHAHAHAHAHH...

-O que aconteceu senhora? "Sua empregada entra no quarto ao ouvir a voz da Ren"

-HAHAHAHHA... não foi nada... Não atenta ninguém hoje. Não me abra a porta para nem para o Patriarca hoje, entendeu? E vai preparar a banheira. Quero tomar um banho agora..

-Sim, senhora... "Yumi sai do quarto para preparar o banho da Ren"

#Ela deve está louca de ódio agora... Como estou feliz... Não me esqueço da cara dela quando me viu na cama com o seu cachorrinho... Ela roubou o meu Akira. Agora vou roubar o Shigure dela.#

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH... "Ren continua a rir deitada na cama"

#O que será que aconteceu com a senhora Ren, para ela está tão feliz assim? Há anos que não escutava as risadas dela# "Yumi, também fica feliz ao ver a felicidade em que Ren está"

-- -- -- -- -- --

#Caramba, como a minha cabeça dói. Maldito saque!# "Shigure volta a deitar na cama depois que Akito saiu correndo e chorando da casa"

#Só de ver o descontrole da Akito, fez valer a pena tudo o que fiz na noite passada# "Shigure dá um sorrisinho bem safado e fica olhando para o teto"

#Tá certo que eu poderia ter bebido um pouco menos. Como a minha cabeça dói# "Shigure coloca o travesseiro sob os olhos"

#Maldita Akito. Você me empurrou para os braços de sua própria mãe. Eu preciso te odiar. Eu tenho que te odiar. Você não merece o amor que sinto por você. Como pode ter escolhido o Kureno? Vocês devem estar juntos a muitos anos, por isso que se afastaram de mim. Odeio você também, Kureno.# "O travesseiro seca as poucas lágrimas derramadas por Shigure"

#Não posso chorar. Ela não merece nenhuma das minhas lágrimas. Ela é apenas uma garota mimada e cruel. Eu te odeio Akito. Te odeio. Vou pensar mil vezes, até que isso vire a verdade.#

**By Kyo**


	28. O castigo de Shigure

#Eu vou matar aquela mulher

#Eu vou matar aquela mulher.# "Akito corre chorando em direção da casa da Ren" #Porque, Shigure? Porque se deitou com aquela mulher? Justo a mulher que eu mais odeio no mundo#

-AIIII... "Akito caí no chão, machuca o joelho, e começa a chorar ainda mais"

#O Tori-san me disse que ele ainda me amava# "O patriarca se deita no chão e chora desesperada"

-Senhor patriarca, o que aconteceu? "Um dos empregados se aproxima de Akito quando a vê deitada no chão, toda suja e chorando"

"Akito só lhe olha e continua chorando"

-Vou levar-lo para casa. "O empregado percebe que o jovem patriarca não tem condições de andar e o pega no colo"

-- -- -- -- --

#Será que Akito-chan já foi falar com o Shigure?# "A pedido de Akito, Hatori ficou dormindo na casa dela" #Preciso ir para casa, tenho que tomar banho antes de ir para a faculdade#

-Venha, o coloca aqui no quarto.

"Hatori escuta a voz de Yoko e uma certa agitação na casa, e se levanta para verificar o que estava acontecendo"

-O que aconteceu?

-O senhor patriarca caiu e se machucou. "Yoko responde ao Hatori, mas sem esconder a surpresa de ver-lo ali"

-Chame o médico, enquanto faço os primeiros socorros. "Hatori entra no quarto e não acredita no estado que está a garota. Tem o quimono todo sujo, rasgado e ensangüentado na altura do joelho com os olhos muito inchados"

-Porque mentiu para mim? "Akito assim que vê Hatori volta a chorar"

-Do que está falando, Akito-chan? "O possuído se senta na cama ao seu lado e afasta o quimono de cima do ferimento"

-Você me disse que ele ainda me amava. "A tristeza está estampada em todo o seu rosto"

-O que aconteceu? "Hatori lhe faz um carinho no rosto" O que o Shigure lhe falou?

-NÃO FALA NO NOME DAQUELE MISERÁVEL. A MINHA VONTADE É DE MATAR ELES. "Akito passa a apresentar fortes sinais de descontrole emocional"

-Akito-chan, não pode ficar assim.. Se acalme "Hatori a abraça e a garota desaba em lágrimas' #O que será que aconteceu para ela ficar assim?#

"Hatori volta para casa e a encontra a garrafa de saque no chão da sala"

#A minha sensação de que o Shigure tinha alguma coisa a ver com o estado da Akito só aumentou ainda mais#

-Shigure...

-Oi... "Uma voz abafada vem do quarto"

-Posso saber o que aconteceu? "Hatori entra no quarto e vê que o amigo está jogado na cama e com a cabeça e o corpo todo coberto"

-O senhor patriarca me pegou na cama com a mãe dele. "Shigure lhe responde sem se mexer um centímetro"

-O QUE? "Pela primeira vez, Shigure escuta um grito dado pelo possuído do dragão"

-Não grite Haa-san... a minha cabeça está para explodir "Muito calmamente Shigure se descobre e fala ao amigo"

-Por isso ela estava naquele estado... "Hatori se senta na poltrona que está próxima da cama"

-Humm... Você a viu? "Shigure rapidamente se senta na cama"

-Se prepare. Ela não irá deixar barato isso. Não imagina o estado que ela está..

-Está tão mal assim? "Shigure não consegue esconder o sorriso de satisfação'

-O que está pretendendo, Shigure?

-Quem?? Eu?? Nada... "Shigure volta a se deitar e cobre a cabeça"

"Apesar de estar medicada, Akito continua acordada e pensando no que havia acontecido naquela manhã"

#O que eu faço agora? Tenho que agir como um verdadeiro patriarca dos Sohmas. Prometi ao meu pai que a Ren ficaria morando para sempre dentro da sede, e não irei quebrar essa promessa#

-Akito-chan? "A doce voz de Kureno lhe chama baixinho da porta"

-Reno-chan. "Akito só tem forças para olhar em direção da porta e chamar pelo nome do possuído"

-Eu estou aqui com você. "Kureno se senta na cama e segura na mão da garota. E vê que uma lágrima lhe escorre dos olhos"

#Eu deveria amar somente ao Kureno. Ele sim, merece todo o meu amor#

-O que aconteceu? Ontem você estava tão feliz? "Kureno lhe beija na testa e se deita ao seu lado"

-Ainda bem que tenho você. "A voz de Akito sai quase como um sussurro"

-- -- -- --

"Cerca de um mês se passa, desde que Akito encontro Shigure com a Ren. Nesses dias, o possuído do espírito do cão, fez de tudo para ficar longe da sede. No fundo, estava arrependido com o que fez, mas cada vez que se lembrava da voz da Ren a lhe dizer que Akito estava namorando o Kureno, achava justo o que havia feito a garota"

-Shigure. "A mãe do possuído aparece na porta de seu quarto" O patriarca quer falar com você.

"Shigure ao escutar a menção a Akito se arrepia todo"

#Estou com um mal pressentimento#

-Senhor patriarca, ele está aqui. "Yoko anuncia a chegada de Shigure"

"Akito que está sentada na varanda, levanta os olhos do livro que estava lendo e encara o possuído"

-A quanto tempo... "Akito coloca o livro sob a mesa com uma certa força"

-O que o senhor deseja? "O tom de voz de Shigure saí bem frio"

-Você terá que sair da sede até amanhã cedo. Pode ficar em qualquer outra das propriedades dos Sohmas. Você está expulso da sede. "Akito se levanta e fica a espera da reação de Shigure ao ouvir o veredicto"

-Está bem. "Shigure se vira e começa a caminhar"

-EU TE ODEIO SHIGURE.

"Ao ouvir o grito de Akito, Shigure pára de andar, mas não se virá para ela"

-EU TE ODEIO. "Akito começa a chorar"

-Pois saiba que eu ainda não consegui te odiar. "Shigure fala sem se virar e começa a caminhar novamente, e sente que uma lágrima quer sair de seus olhos" #Não chore e não olhe para trás#

-MAS NÃO PENSE QUE ESTÁ LIVRE PARA FICAR COM OUTRA MULHER. VOCÊ ME PERTENCE.

-Eu sei. "Shigure pára e olha para Akito" Saiba que não quero nenhuma outra mulher. Eu estarei sempre lhe esperando.

"Shigure volta a caminhar em direção a seu exílio. Akito se senta no chão e começa a chorar."

FIM.

**By Kyo**

* * *

****

Respondendo ao Review da Saki-chan, essa fic teve uma continuação sim, que na verdade foi até escrita antes dessa XD

Em breve estaremos a publicando aqui tb ;)


End file.
